


Пески времени

by Lonely_Heart



Category: Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010), Supernatural RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, M/M, Retelling, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Heart/pseuds/Lonely_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Согласно древней легенде, глубоко под руинами священного персидского города Аламут находятся Песочные Часы – могущественный волшебный артефакт, способный повернуть время вспять и сделать своего владельца властелином мира. Джаред Падалеки разыскивает их, чтобы изменить свое прошлое. Однако, оказавшись практически у цели, он сталкивается с неожиданным препятствием по имени Дженсен Эклз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> **Артер:** ~Kick~  
>  **Бета:** NecRomantica  
>  **Предупреждение:** многочисленные смерти персонажей (но не забывайте, что это сказка).  
>  **Дисклеймер:** реалии вселенной (со всеми географическими и историческими несоответствиями) принадлежат компаниям «Ubisoft» и «Walt Disney», на Джареда и Дженсена тоже не претендую, а вот Шэди – мой.  
>  **Примечание:** фик и арт созданы на [«Disney Fest 2011»](http://spn-happilyeverafter.diary.ru/p169516263.htm) по мотивам фильма «Принц Персии».
> 
>   
>    
>  **Аудиоверсия фика**   
>    
> **Читает:** feathery faggot  
>  **Формат:** mp3  
>  **Битрейт:** 256 кбит/c  
>  **Продолжительность:** 01:31:27  
>  **Музыка:** «Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time» OST  
>  **Размер:** 163 МБ  
>  **Ссылка:** [Скачать архив на Yandex](http://narod.ru/disk/64781732001.5bb7e09b148cc44fd552f5e2602fa933/%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%20%D0%B2%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B8.rar.html)
> 
>  **Трейлер к фику**  
>  **Автор:** NecRomantica  
>  **Ссылка:** [Смотреть на YouTube](http://youtu.be/7QHEpfE4DKc)

Вечернее иранское солнце палило так же беспощадно, как и утреннее. Правда, с постоянной жарой Джаред за время, проведенное на раскопках, успел смириться. А вот фарси так и не освоил, поэтому опять потратил час, объясняя местным, что ему всего лишь нужна вода, попить и ополоснуться. Но сегодня подобные проволочки его не злили. Напротив, за такими мелочами время летело незаметно, приближая момент, которого он ждал не месяц с лишним, горбатясь по уши в песке под руководством слегка чокнутого профессора Макферсона, а гораздо дольше. Этой ночью его жизнь могла снова вернуться в нормальное русло. Поначалу Джаред сам пугался собственной безумной веры, которую, расскажи он кому, непременно приняли бы за помешательство отчаявшегося человека. Однако теперь, в нескольких сотнях шагов от палаточного лагеря, находился артефакт, который группа Макферсона и сама уже не надеялась раскопать. А, значит, все было не напрасно. Не только его рискованное решение ехать в Иран, зная, что придется работать по шестнадцать часов в сутки под изнуряющим солнцем. Сама надежда, которая не угасала в нем до этого дня, заставляя искать пути и решения, могла оказаться не напрасной. Джаред очень хотел, чтобы все получилось.

Как только окончательно стемнело, он выбрался из своей палатки, нацепив на лицо плотную маску, чтобы не надышаться песка, и направился к огороженному от посторонних месту раскопок. Едва полуразрушенные Песочные Часы – которые и часы-то напоминали весьма отдаленно – показались из-под земли, Макферсон практически поселился в вырытом котловане и заставлял людей работать даже ночью, поделив их на смены. Когда же древний артефакт раскопали окончательно, профессор, станцевав победную чечетку, запретил всем приближаться к реликвии до тех пор, пока не приедут представители спецслужб и не зафиксируют находку по всем правилам. Джаред плевать хотел на то, что там говорил Макферсон. Если статьи, прочитанные в интернете и библиотеках, не обманывали, то из всех присутствующих в лагере людей у него было больше всего прав находиться рядом с Часами.

Однако, добравшись до перегородки, Джаред замер: по дну ямы скакал тусклый огонек, как от походного фонарика. Значит, кто-то, как и он, решил пробраться к артефакту тайком. Джаред осторожно спустился по песчаной насыпи и врубил свой фонарик. Прорезавший темноту луч высветил рядом с часами высокую фигуру.

– Эй, – грозно позвал Джаред. – Ты что тут забыл?

– Могу спросить у тебя то же самое, таинственный незнакомец, – парень усмехнулся, медленно повернувшись к нему лицом, и в свете фонаря Джаред тут же узнал его.

Журналюга, непонятно каким образом примазавшийся к археологической экспедиции и своей настырностью в первый же день успевший достать даже чрезмерно терпеливого Макферсона. Устав от допросов, тот мягко попросил папарацци порасспрашивать местных, чтобы собрать материалы для своей статьи. Однако и от них репортеру не удалось добиться многого – открытый гей, да еще и с легкой склонностью к эпатажу, их попросту пугал. Так что все его попытки не увенчались успехом, и все оставшееся время Джаред пребывал в полной уверенности, что обиженный журналистишка давно умотал обратно в Штаты. Но, оказывается, он все время ошивался поблизости и прибежал поглазеть на Часы сразу же, как выдалась такая возможность. Джаред искренне попытался вспомнить, как его зовут, но так и не смог, потому что мысли его больше занимало желание выпроводить этого гламурного молодчика прежде, чем их засечет кто-то из группы и помешает Джареду закончить самое важное дело в его жизни.

– Здесь нельзя находиться, – сообщил он, снимая маску с лица. – Я позову профессора Макферсона…

– И как ты объяснишь ему, что сам сюда спустился? – саркастично поинтересовался журналист. – Шел отлить и случайно забрел за двойное ограждение?

– Я придумаю, что сказать, – резко ответил Джаред, начав раздражаться.

– Да брось, красавчик. Лучше посмотри на них, – тот снова повернулся к часам, а потом, зажав фонарик под мышкой, поднес фотоаппарат к лицу и сделал серию снимков. – Невероятные, правда?

– Угу, – согласился Джаред, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

– Я Дженсен Эклз, кстати, – весело пробормотал парень, сдвигаясь в сторону, чтобы сменить ракурс. – А ты – рабочий на раскопках.

– Джаред. Джаред Падалеки.

– Очень приятно, – Дженсен оторвался от фотоаппарата и, широко улыбнувшись, протянул ему ладонь.

– Угу, – Джаред пожал ухоженную, наманикюренную руку, и ему невольно захотелось спрятать свои, все в мозолях и заусенцах, за спину. Некстати подумалось, что и у парикмахера он не был уже около года. Впрочем, все это глупости, которые совсем скоро не будут иметь никакого значения.

– И что же тебя привело сюда, Джаред Падалеки? – если репортер и заметил его неловкость, то виду не подал. – Неужели любовь к древним артефактам?

– Да, – выдавать свои истинные мотивы Джаред не собирался и очень надеялся, что папарацци скоро закончит и свалит, позволив ему остаться с Часами наедине.

– Ясно. Трудяга с разносторонними интересами. Уважаю.

– Ты скоро насмотришься?

– А что? – Эклз приблизился к часам и, протянув руку, провел пальцем по запорошенной песком причудливо изломанной поверхности цвета янтаря. – Слышал, кстати, байки, которые про них рассказывают?

– Какие еще байки? – насторожился Джаред.

– Ну, про царя Низама легенда? Не слышал? Хреновый из тебя любитель древности, – кажется, этот приятель испытывал удовольствие от собственного остроумия, но Джареду он уже предельно надоел.

– Слышал. Про то, что Часы – это своеобразная машина времени, с помощью которой древнеперсидский царь Низам смог вернуться в прошлое, позволил умереть старшему брату и таким образом стал единственным претендентом на трон.

– Молодец, «А» за домашнее задание, – усмехнулся Дженсен. – Я тоже читал эту муру в интернете, хотя, в принципе, не верил, что Макферсону удастся раскопать Часы. Но… он молодец, а мура от этого не перестает быть мурой.

– Ты считаешь, что легенда лжет? – раздраженно спросил Джаред.

– Легенда? – Дженсен снова обернулся к нему. – Да это всего лишь бред кучки фанатиков, которые расшифровали дневники полоумного Низама и придумали себе красивую сказку. То, что там написано, противоречит законам природы, а, следовательно, это полная чушь. 

– Тогда зачем ты здесь?

– В «National Geographic» у меня с руками оторвут статью про эти Часы, если я успею написать ее к завтрашнему вечеру. Я ведь следил за всем ходом раскопок, такой полной информацией с ними никто не поделится.

– Отлично, – Джаред скрестил руки на груди, – тогда, может, уже пойдешь писать свою статью?

– Постой, – ухмыльнулся Эклз, вытирая руки о футболку, грудь которой украшал выцветший радужный флаг, – ты так старательно пытаешься выпроводить меня, словно ты тут клад зарыл.

– Я просто хочу… – Джаред запнулся, не зная, что придумать в свое оправдание. Это вынужденное промедление раздражало и злило, он не один год дожидался момента, когда сможет все исправить, а сейчас, когда он находился совсем рядом, тяжело было вытерпеть даже лишних десять минут.

– Ты веришь в легенду? – изумленно произнес Дженсен, и у Джареда странно кольнуло в груди. – Серьезно? Ты в нее веришь?

– Тебе какая разница?!

– Ты веришь и хочешь узнать, действительно ли Часы пашут, как там сказано, – проигнорировав его вопрос, продолжил общаться сам с собой Дженсен. – Но это же полный финиш, приятель! Нельзя покупаться на то, что пишут в сети!

– А почему ты так уверен, что это бред? – решил не отпираться Джаред. – Ты ведь читал дневники царя Низама, про племянников, которых он убил, чтобы добраться до Часов, про ассасинов, с которыми не побоялся спутаться ради этого, и про то, что в итоге из пустого места он стал царем! Думаешь, он выдумал это просто так, потому что нечем было заняться на досуге?

– Я тебя прошу! Современные писаки и не такое выдумывают, – рассмеялся Дженсен. – Только в наш компьютерный век им это проще записывать, а Низам, наверное, полжизни свою сказочку сочинял! Ты просто лох, если веришь в этот бред!

– Может, и так, – устало согласился Джаред, шагнув к нему. – Тогда свали уже и дай мне посмотреть на них.

– Днем посмотришь, – Эклз вдруг ухватил его за локоть. – Сюда кто-то идет, валим!

– Нет, – Джаред вырвался и бросился к Часам, отчаянно высвечивая фонариком хоть что-то, что могло подсказать, как их запустить.

– Придурок, с нас же штраф сдерут! – подскочил к нему Эклз.

– Да отвали ты! – не выдержал Джаред и со всей силы толкнул его.

Дженсен налетел на Часы и замер на секунду, глядя на него шальными глазами. Песок за его спиной внезапно пришел в движение, а от артефакта полился яркий желтый свет, словно внутри него разожгли огонь. Джаред вмиг оказался рядом, обнаружив, что Эклз задел какой-то намертво впаянный в основание часов рычаг, который при ближайшем рассмотрении оказался закостеневшим древним кинжалом. Сверху доносились испуганные голоса и топот, которые через пару секунд стало уже не слышно. Песок воронкой окружил Часы, Дженсен рванулся вперед, но Джаред удержал его, понимая, что через эту круговерть человеку просто не пройти.

– Что п-происходит? – сейчас Эклз уже не выглядел таким уверенным в себе, и если бы Джаред сам не был испуган до чертиков, он бы обязательно порадовался тому, что оказался прав. – Сделай что-нибудь, останови это!

– Я не знаю, как! – ответил он, стараясь перекричать песчаную бурю за своей спиной.

– Так придумай! – рявкнул Дженсен, судорожно вцепившись в его плечи.

Поскольку других идей все равно не было, Джаред решил проверить догадку насчет кинжала. Он схватился за рукоять и потянул на себя, но ничего не произошло. Попытка вдавить кинжал обратно в поверхность Песочных Часов тоже не увенчалась успехом. А тем временем земля под их ногами затряслась и пошла трещинами. Джаред пошатнулся, и его палец соскользнул на крупный рубин, венчающий рукоять клинка. Стоило ему надавить на камень, как из кинжала вырвалась мощная струя горячего песка, похожего скорее на огненную лаву.

– Что ты наделал?! – крик Эклза потонул в сильнейшем вихре, окутавшем их.

Картинки из прошлого замелькали перед глазами с сумасшедшей скоростью, Джаред почувствовал тошноту и, не удержавшись на ногах, упал на колени, увлекая Дженсена за собой. А потом все погрузилось в чернильную тьму.


	2. Пески времени

[ ](http://img13.imageshost.ru/img/2011/11/18/image_4ec620844289f.jpg)

Первыми в сознание проникли звуки. Шум толпы, словно на базаре в людный день, и лязганье метала со всех сторон, почище десяти ударных установок. Открыв глаза, Джаред увидел кинжал, который по-прежнему крепко сжимал в руке. Вот только сейчас тот не выглядел древним, наоборот, сиял как новехонький. Он провел пальцем по причудливой вязи загадочных символов на клинке, погладил странную полупрозрачную рукоять, больше похожую на сосуд с песком внутри. Памятуя прошлый раз, прикоснуться к камню Джаред не осмелился. И только потом с ужасом осознал, что перед ним больше нет Песочных Часов. Так же как и Дженсена.

Джаред поднялся с колен и растерянно огляделся по сторонам. Он стоял в центре небольшой площади иранского города, судя по персидской архитектуре и загадочным разноцветным росписям на стенах. Насладиться поистине великолепным зрелищем ему мешали люди, которые с громкими воплями носились вокруг. Часть из них была верхом на лошадях, но почти каждый держал оружие в руках и сражался. Джареду казалось, будто он находится посреди дурного сна и никак не может проснуться. Да, точно, это просто ночной кошмар. От этой мысли сразу стало легче. Джаред даже ущипнул себя, но лишь поморщился от боли. Ничего не изменилось – он все еще стоял на площади.

– Принц Дастан! Принц Дастан! – темноволосый кудрявый паренек в старинных доспехах и с мечом в кулаке подбежал к нему и дотронулся до локтя. Джаред удивленно уставился на незнакомца.

– Кто ты? – вырвалось у него невольно.

– Это же я, Бис! – ответил тот, похлопав его по плечу. – Что с вами?

– Я… – Джаред пошатнулся, но, удерживаемый сильной рукой, устоял на ногах. – Я не знаю, это просто…

– Вы устали, принц Дастан, – понимающе улыбнулся тот. – Но теперь можно отдохнуть. Мы окружили Аламутский дворец. Бой окончен.

– Вот как? Что ж, отличная новость, наверное, – пробормотал он растерянно и позволил этому загадочному Бису увести себя по хитросплетению узких улочек, размышляя по дороге, где же он оказался и откуда, черт возьми, знает фарси.

Все вокруг напоминало съемки исторического фильма, вот только камер и съемочной группы нигде не было видно, а резкий запах крови и изувеченные мертвые тела, встречавшиеся по пути, выглядели отнюдь не бутафорскими, и это пугало до жути. А еще Джареда мучил вопрос, куда запропастился Дженсен. Только бы незадачливого папарацци не прибили под шумок, а то народ здесь на расправу скорый, судя по тому, что он уже успел увидеть.

Джаред сбился со счета, сколько раз пришлось сворачивать в арки и переулки, когда они наконец вышли на огромную площадь. Посреди нее возвышался дворец из белого камня, вокруг которого кучно столпились солдаты, радостно размахивавшие саблями и флагами. Аламутский дворец, ну, конечно же. Джаред неоднократно видел его изображения в книгах, когда читал легенды о Песочных Часах. Вот только дворец был давным-давно разрушен, как и город, на руинах которого проходили раскопки. По всему выходило, что он очутился в… прошлом. Джаред почувствовал, как тошнота снова подступает к горлу, а ноги подкашиваются. Но упасть ему не дал длинноволосый молодой мужчина, перед которым почтительно расступались люди.

– Дастан, брат мой! – Джаред не успел удивиться, почему все зовут его чужим именем, как оказался в крепких объятиях.

– Да здравствует Лев Персии! – истошно завопил кто-то слева, а затем этот возглас подхватила вся толпа.

– Тебя называют Львом Персии! – мужчина опустил ладонь на его плечо и повел за собой по направлению к дворцу. – Да, ты никогда не подчинялся приказам, Дастан. Но победителей не судят, поэтому я прощаю тебя. Тем более, нам сегодня есть что отметить, не находишь?

– Конечно, – Джаред так запутался, что предпочел просто плыть по течению в надежде, что все разъяснится само собой.

– Однако существует традиция. Раз ты сегодня первым ринулся в бой, с тебя подарок, дань уважения, – мужчина вдруг выхватил у него из рук кинжал и поднял его вверх, любуясь. – Прекрасный кинжал.

Джаред застыл на месте, позабыв, как дышать. Кинжал был единственной вещью, связывавшей его с реальным миром, и возможность лишиться его вызвала приступ неудержимой паники. Вот только как отказать человеку, который, кажется, был здесь главнокомандующим?

– Его подарок – покоренный город. Думаю, этого достаточно, Тас, – к ним приблизился пожилой мужчина в роскошных одеждах. – Аламутская крепость сотни лет считалась непобедимой, но Дастан доказал обратное.

– Что ж, пожалуй, ты прав, – не стал спорить тот, кого звали Тасом, и вернул кинжал Джареду. – Какие новости, дядя Низам?

– Царь Низам?! – изумился Джаред, едва не выронив драгоценный артефакт.

– Ты славно дрался сегодня, Дастан. Даже слишком. Теперь тебе нужно укрыться от палящего солнца и прийти в себя, – рассмеялся тот. – И ты сразу вспомнишь, что я лишь брат царя Шарамана, а никак не царь.

– Простите, я…

– Доставлены первые депеши, мой принц, – Низам, больше не обращая на него внимания, обернулся к Тасу. – Прекрасные вести. Ваш отец прервал свои молитвы в Восточном дворце и едет к нам.

– Несомненно, чтобы поздравить нас с победой! – расплылся в довольной улыбке тот.

Джаред слушал разговор вполуха, вовсю глазея по сторонам. Он, разумеется, переживал за судьбу пропавшего без вести Дженсена и свою собственную, но Аламут, о котором он столько читал в легендах, связанных с Песочными Часами, был очень красивым городом, прекраснее, чем он мог себе представить. Ему уже не терпелось оказаться во дворце. Он так замечтался, что не заметил, как к нему подбежал темноволосый парень и сшиб его с ног, повалив на землю.

– Дастан! Мерзавец! Честь первым пролить кровь принадлежала мне! – разъяренно рявкнул он.

– Какого?.. – Джаред попытался скинуть незнакомца с себя, но это оказалось не так-то просто сделать.

– О, братья мои, не ссорьтесь! – Тас подскочил к ним и с легкостью растащил в стороны, а затем помог подняться на ноги. – Гарсив, Дастан нарушил мой приказ, но лишь из благих побуждений. Я простил его за это, и ты не держи зла в сердце.

– Ладно, – Гарсив вдруг улыбнулся и протянул Джареду руку. – Ты храбро сражался сегодня, брат, и сохранил жизни многим воинам.

– Спасибо, – он окончательно запутался, но, кажется, у этого Дастана, за которого его все вокруг принимали, оказалась большая семья. Прямо как у него самого когда-то. Эта мысль отрезвила. Необходимо было придумать, как избавиться от новоявленных «родственников», найти Эклза и убираться отсюда подобру-поздорову. В реальный мир.

– Я слышал, Аламутская принцесса Тамина – несравненная красавица, – произнес вдруг Гарсив. – Ее красота не имеет равных во всей Персии.

– Так, может, зайдем к ней во дворец и сами увидим? – рассмеялся Тас и, обняв Гарсива и Джареда за плечи, стал подниматься по центральной лестнице. Многочисленная свита следовала за ними по пятам.

Путь до башни Высокого храма, где их ждала Аламутская принцесса со своими подданными, показался Джареду бесконечным. Он запыхался и едва поспевал за Тасом и Гарсивом, недоумевая, как в древности люди обходились без лифтов. Наконец, они вошли в богато украшенную залу. Принцесса, сидевшая на расшитых подушках, поднялась при их появлении. Джаред, ожидавший увидеть нечто совершенно иное, охнул. Хотя фигуру и лицо девушки скрывала белоснежная мантия до пят с капюшоном, она все же не могла спрятать слишком широкие плечи и высокий рост. Приблизившийся к принцессе Низам смотрелся карликом на ее фоне. Джаред поморщился – ему нравились миниатюрные, хрупкие женщины, но в этой не было ни грамма изящности.

– Мне кажется, слухи насчет ее красоты сильно преувеличены, – Тас высказал его чувства.

– Глупости! Взгляни в ее прекрасные зеленые глаза! Уверен, все остальное ничуть не хуже, – возразил Низам и потянулся к парандже, но девушка вцепилась в нее и отпрянула.

– Пожалуйста, не вынуждайте принцессу Тамину открывать лицо в присутствии молодых мужчин, это же неприлично, – взмолился седовласый старик, стоявший возле нее, и Низам сделал шаг назад. – Мое имя Фрэвардин, я визирь Аламута, прошу позволения говорить с вами от имени принцессы Тамины.

– Мы знаем, вы тайно делаете оружие для наших врагов, – произнес Низам. – Где мастерские?

– У нас нет мастерских, – ответил старик. – А то оружие, что было, вы отняли.

– У нас другие сведения! – вмешался Гарсив. – Вы можете избежать жертв, визирь.

– Любые жертвы не помогут вам найти то, чего здесь нет, – спокойно ответил Фрэвардин.

– Ваша мудрость оставляет нам шанс на политическое решение, – вдруг подал голос Тас. – Принцесса Тамина, станьте женой будущего царя.

Девушка слабо вскрикнула и отрицательно покачала головой.

– Подумайте хорошенько. Если вы отвергнете мою руку и сердце, вы умрете, – с улыбкой уточнил он. – Так каков ваш ответ?

Принцесса о чем-то зашепталась со своим визирем.

– Принцесса Тамина просит вас быть милостивым к ее народу и дает свое согласие на брак, – наконец объявил тот.

Тас почтительно поцеловал руку принцессы, а все присутствующие бурно зааплодировали.

– Интересный способ делать предложение, надо запомнить на будущее, – пробормотал Джаред, вытирая испарину со лба, и потихоньку попятился к выходу. Персидские обычаи, конечно, были безумно увлекательными, но ему требовалось найти Дженсена.

– Дастан, где ты пропадал? Я не видел тебя со вчерашнего дня! – Тас выловил Джареда, когда тот стоял посреди дворцовой площади, размышляя, куда направиться на этот раз.

Вчера он слонялся по Аламутским улицам до поздней ночи в надежде отыскать Эклза, но все оказалось напрасным и закончилось тем, что он сам заблудился. Если бы не Бис, который нашел его и привел во дворец, пришлось бы заночевать прямо под открытым небом.

– Я отдыхал, – соврал он. – Тяжелый бой, палящее солнце… Надо было выспаться.

– Это совсем не похоже на тебя. Надеюсь, хоть сегодняшний пир ты не проспишь, – хмыкнул тот. – Отец уже прибыл, и он очень рассержен, что мы напали на Аламут без его ведома, потому что мы так и не нашли здесь оружия, о котором нам поведал пленный шпион.

– И что ты намерен делать? – с интересом взглянул на него Джаред.

– Я лично буду руководить поисками оружия и не предстану перед отцом, пока не разыщу свидетельства измены Аламута. Похоже, мы нашли подземные ходы в восточной части города. Я сейчас иду туда.

– Да, но ты же пропустишь весь пир.

– Ты и Гарсив побудете с отцом, пока меня нет, – пожал плечами Тас. – У тебя ведь есть подарок, чтобы почтить его?

– Подарок? – Джаред инстинктивно дотронулся до кинжала, заткнутого за пояс. Только бы Тас не попытался снова отнять его. – Да, конечно! Бис! Эй, Бис! Где подарок?

Глаза удивленного парня стали похожими на блюдца, ответа на вопрос он определенно не знал.

– Его куда-то не туда положили, – смутившись, соврал Джаред.

– Так и знал, что забудешь, – расхохотался Тас, а затем подозвал слугу с квадратным свертком в руке. – Это мантия регента Аламута. Священная восточная реликвия. Такой подарок царю понравится. Ты геройски сражался, Дастан, и я рад отплатить тебе.

– Спасибо, – Джаред сжал его плечо в знак благодарности. Тас чем-то напоминал ему Джеффа. Тот тоже частенько развлекался тем, что подкалывал его, но всегда выгораживал перед родителями и выручал в трудных ситуациях.

– Я попрошу взамен о маленькой услуге, – хитро улыбнулся Тас. – Приведи вечером к царю принцессу Тамину.

– Ты действительно хочешь на ней жениться? – Джаред с сомнением покачал головой. – Она ведь тебе даже не понравилась.

– Слушай меня, Дастан. Я будущий царь, – посерьезнел тот. – Брак с принцессой гарантирует мне верность ее народа. Не связанная с нами, она представляет опасность. Если отец не одобрит наш союз, ты покончишь с ней собственноручно.

Джаред смотрел вслед удалявшемуся Тасу, пытаясь вернуть на место отвисшую челюсть. Персидские брачные игры определенно были слишком сложны для его понимания.

В пиршественной зале уже собрался народ, когда Джаред явился туда. Вино лилось рекой, играла музыка, а в дальнем конце помещения танцевали полуголые наложницы. Его взгляд почти сразу же остановился на мужчине, в котором он, по горделивой осанке и почтению окружающих, безошибочно признал царя Шарамана.

– Мне сказали, что еще один из моих сыновей теперь слывет великим воином Персии, – громко произнес тот, перекрывая шум толпы, и поднял кубок.

Джаред, повинуясь жесту царя, приблизился и опустился на подушки рядом с ним.

– Я молился за тебя и твоих братьев, Дастан, – тепло произнес Шараман, взяв Джареда за руку. – Семья, братские узы – вот то единственное оружие, что хранит нашу империю. И я молюсь, чтобы это оружие осталось прочным.

Джаред сглотнул комок в горле. Голос персидского царя до боли напоминал его собственного отца. Джаред многое отдал бы, чтобы снова поговорить с папой.

– Ты действовал смело и отважно, чтобы одержать победу и спасти много жизней, избежав ненужных потерь, – продолжил Шараман, сжав ладони Джареда в своих. – Хороший человек поступил бы так же, как ты… Но великий человек не допустил бы нападения вообще, не дал бы злу свершиться.

Оправдываться в поступках, о которых он понятия не имеешь, было трудновато, но Джареду почему-то очень хотелось, чтобы тон Шарамана перестал звучать осуждающе. На мгновение мелькнула безумная мысль: что если, благодаря артефакту, он получил возможность начать все сначала? Песочные Часы не смогли вернуть его семью, но дали взамен другую. Это было не то, чего он хотел, но лучше, чем ничего. Шараман, Тас и даже вспыльчивый Гарсив были хорошими людьми, и Джаред чувствовал, что уже начинает к ним привязываться. 

– Я верю, сын мой, что ты способен не просто быть хорошим, – улыбнулся ему царь. – Ты способен быть великим. Помни об этом.

– Ну, пока я им не стал, прими мой подарок, – смутившись, ответил Джаред и сделал знак рабу, который с почтительным поклоном поднес им сверток. – Позволь вручить тебе мантию регента Аламута.

Царь поднялся на ноги, и слуги надели на него расшитую золотом и камнями длинную мантию. Камней, по мнению Джареда, могло быть и поменьше, но, судя по аплодисментам и восторженным возгласам окружающих, они придерживались другого мнения.

– Что же пожаловать тебе в ответ? – спросил Шараман, сияя довольной улыбкой.

Джаред кивнул стоявшему возле дверей Бису, и в зал вошла принцесса Тамина в сопровождении стражников. Она снова была в мантии, закрывавшей ее с головы до ног, и Джареду даже стало жалко Таса, ведь не исключено, что она может оказаться жуткой уродиной, хотя… глаза у принцессы были и вправду красивые. Но он дал обещание брату, пусть даже ненастоящему, и собирался его выполнить.

– Перед тобой принцесса Тамина, – произнес он, указав на девушку. – Принц Тас желает заключить союз с ее народом, женившись на ней. Прошу тебя дать согласие.

– Но ведь у Таса и так довольно жен, – возразил Шараман. – А ты, Дастан, возможно, станешь меньше рисковать, если тебя будет ждать в спальне красивая женщина. Принцесса Аламутская станет твоей первой женой!

Толпа одобрительно загудела, а ошарашенный Джаред подумал, что сегодня его челюсть подверглась серьезному испытанию на прочность.

– Ну, что скажешь, Дастан? – обратился к нему царь.

– Эээ… – он честно попытался выдавить из себя что-то внятное, но потерпел фиаско.

– Без страха он бросается в бой, а вот женитьба вызывает в нем леденящий ужас. Не это ли доказательство его истинной мудрости?

– Мне надо выпить, – шепнул Джаред Бису под всеобщий хохот. – Желательно чего-нибудь покрепче.

Внезапно царь вскрикнул и задергался на месте, а его мантия задымилась. Он громко закричал, словно раненое животное, и упал на пол.

– Что с тобой? – воскликнул Джаред, бросившись к нему.

Шараман катался по полу, истошно вопя, лицо его покраснело, а от мантии исходило отчетливое шипение. Люди в ужасе разбежались в стороны.

– Помогите же, кто-нибудь! – пробормотал Джаред беспомощно.

– Мантия отравлена! – закричал Низам.

– Это Дастан ему дал! – добавил Гарсив.

– За что? – прошептал бившийся в конвульсиях Шараман.

– Помогите! – отчаянно воскликнул Джаред. Он ничего не понимал, но страдания на лице царя причиняли боль и ему, а он совершенно не знал, как помочь.

– Схватить убийцу! – заорал Гарсив, выхватив из ножен меч.

– Мой принц, спасайтесь! – Бис оттащил его от царя. Джаред попытался вырваться, но парень упорно тянул его в сторону балкона.

– Взять его! – истошно завопил Гарсив, и стражники с оружием в руках бросились к ним.

Бис отреагировал мгновенно – обнажил клинок и вступил с ними в бой, прикрывая Джареда собой.

– Спасайтесь, принц! – крикнул он, отражая удары сразу двоих человек.

Джаред ринулся прочь, не разбирая дороги, сшиб по пути охранника, ухитрившегося прорваться мимо Биса, и подбежал к причудливым резным перилам. Куда деваться дальше, он понятия не имел. Не прыгать же со второго этажа, в самом деле.

– Не время любоваться прекрасным видом, красавчик, – раздался над ухом низкий голос.

Джаред обернулся и с удивлением увидел принцессу Тамину, которая перелезала через перила.

– Быстрей! За мной! – крикнула она и сиганула вниз.

Джаред оглянулся: стражники были всего в двух шагах от него, и он решился. Последним, что он увидел перед тем как прыгнуть, был Бис, проткнутый копьем в живот. Спустя мгновение он, отфыркиваясь, вынырнул из фонтана, располагавшегося прямо под балконом.

– Шевелись! – рявкнула принцесса каким-то совсем уж не женским голосом и, схватив его за руку, вытащила из водоема. При падении паранджа сползла с ее лица, и Джаред не удержался от удивленного возгласа.

– Дженсен?!?!

– Не время для болтовни! Бежим! – ответил Эклз, непонятно откуда оказавшийся на месте Аламутской принцессы. – Я знаю дорогу! Быстрей!

Через пару минут они вбежали в просторную конюшню.

– Режь веревки! Живо! – крикнул Дженсен, и Джаред каким-то образом сразу понял, что тот имеет в виду.

Выхватив меч, он стал рубить канаты, которыми лошади были привязаны к стойлам. Обезумевшие животные с громким ржанием выбегали прочь, сея панику на улицах города. Добравшись до конца конюшни, он увидел Дженсена, который пытался взобраться на красивого гнедого жеребца, но женское платье, по всей видимости, сильно ему мешало. Джаред оттеснил его в сторону, легко вскочил на коня и протянул руку. Дженсен без споров уселся позади, крепко обняв его за талию.

– Погнали? – Джаред дернул поводья, и жеребец сорвался с места.

Они неслись с сумасшедшей скоростью по узким улочкам, то и дело уклоняясь от свистевших вокруг стрел. Джаред уже ничего не соображал, лишь послушно поворачивал то налево, то направо, следуя указаниям Дженсена. Они успели выехать из города в последний момент, когда ворота уже начали закрываться. Никогда еще Джаред не был так благодарен отцу за то, что тот в детстве заставил его обучаться верховой езде, поговаривая, что каждый техасец должен уметь держаться в седле.

Они скакали без остановки до самой темноты, но, понимая, что передвигаться в пустыне ночью опасно, решили сделать привал. Проводить столько времени в седле было непривычно, у Джареда зверски болела каждая мышца, даже те, о существовании которых он не догадывался. Наклонялся он с трудом, а на многострадальной заднице, кажется, не осталось живого места. Судя по жалобному кряхтению, Дженсену тоже пришлось несладко. Они так устали, что на разговоры просто не осталось сил – обменивались лишь короткими фразами по делу.

Если бы кто-то сказал Джареду, что скаутские навыки однажды пригодятся ему, чтобы выжить в Древней Персии, он бы, конечно, покрутил пальцем у виска и посмеялся. Но сейчас, разжигая костер, он не уставал мысленно благодарить своих родителей за все, чему научился благодаря им. Обнаружив во вместительной седельной сумке немного еды и фляжку с водой, он разделил их напополам с Дженсеном, оставив большую часть на последующие дни – неизвестно, когда удастся пополнить запасы провизии.

– Как ты очутился на месте принцессы Тамины? – задал он наконец вопрос, мучивший его полдня.

– А то ты не знаешь! – огрызнулся сидевший у огня Дженсен, кутаясь в неизменную мантию.

– Не знаю, иначе зачем бы я спрашивал, – пожал плечами Джаред.

– Так же, как ты попал на место принца Дастана, олух! После того как ты запустил чертову махину на раскопках, я очнулся во дворце в женских шмотках, и все вокруг называли меня принцессой Таминой.

– Представляю, – Джаред не удержался и прыснул в кулак.

– Не смешно, Падалеки, – процедил Дженсен и помахал перед лицом Джареда руками. – Фиг с ними, со шмотками, но это что такое?

Джаред взял его ладони в свои и посмотрел на причудливый рисунок, украшавший их внутреннюю сторону – помесь цветка и звезды.

– Это татуировки, – не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил Дженсен. – У меня в жизни не было татуировок!

– А что, гламурненько, тебе идет, Дженни, – пошутил Джаред, и тут же полетел лицом в песок от сильнейшего удара промеж глаз.

– Ты мне нос сломал, пидорас! – взвыл он от боли, отплевываясь.

– А ты пошути так еще раз – заодно и яйца оторву! – не остался в долгу Дженсен. – Знаешь, как дерется человек, решивший выйти из шкафа в обычной техасской школе?

– Догадываюсь, – пробормотал Джаред, запрокинув голову, чтобы остановить хлеставшую из носа кровь. – Был у нас один такой псих. Правда, он, в конце концов, сбежал в другой штат.

– Быдло гомофобное, – сплюнул Дженсен и, опустившись на колени, осторожно ощупал лицо Джареда. – Сломал-таки. Черт! А все из-за тебя!

– Да ты охренел! – вышел из себя Джаред, отпихнув его. – Что такого я сделал?

– Тронул тот дурацкий кинжал в Часах! Вместо того чтобы уйти, пока было еще не поздно.

Джаред в панике потянулся к поясу, надеясь, что не потерял реликвию по дороге. Рука привычно легла на рукоятку, и он с облегчением выдохнул. А потом большой палец, словно зажив своей жизнью, вдавил рубин внутрь. Время застыло на секунду, а затем понеслось вспять. Кинжал засиял так, что на него стало больно смотреть, а на руке Джареда проступили какие-то странные огненные узоры. Вокруг него вихрем кружился песок, как тогда, в Песочных Часах, а он, оторопев, наблюдал за всем со стороны.

…Фиг с ними, со шмотками, но это что такое?

Перед лицом остолбеневшего Джареда оказались ладони Дженсена.

– Татуировки, – ответил он на автомате. – А у тебя в жизни не было татуировок.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – изумился Дженсен.

– Ты сказал мне. Как и про то, что вышел из шкафа в школе, – Джаред дотронулся до лица – крови не было, боли тоже. – И, пожалуйста, не ломай мне нос, я уже понял, что ты умеешь драться!

– Что ты несешь? – Дженсен уставился на него, как на сумасшедшего. – С чего мне ломать тебе нос?

– За мой неудачный юмор, ты ведь не успел забыть о нем?

– Джаред, ты не ударился головой, пока мы не виделись? – с сомнением посмотрел на него Дженсен. – Возможно, даже не один раз?

– Погоди, ты не помнишь всего, что сейчас произошло? Получается, лишь тот, у кого кинжал, знает, что случилось, – Джаред протянул артефакт озадаченному Дженсену. – Вот, возьми его. Песок внутри кинжала поворачивает время вспять. Минута или около того. Нажмешь камень на рукоятке и сам увидишь.

– Вау! – восторженно выдохнул Дженсен. – Ничего себе ощущения!

– Ты нажал? – Джаред спрятал кинжал обратно за пояс и добавил с опаской. – Надеюсь, в этот раз ты не ломал мне нос?

– Нет, я сделал кое-что гораздо более приятное, – ухмыльнулся Дженсен. – Я тебя поцеловал.

– Что?! – Джаред невольно отшатнулся, а Дженсен громко расхохотался. – Ну и шуточки у тебя, приятель.

– Обожаю прикалываться над гомофобами. И лохами. А тут такое счастье – два в одном. Трудно устоять, знаешь ли.

– Может, поговорим серьезно? – буркнул Джаред.

– Было бы неплохо, – согласился Дженсен, усаживаясь поближе к огню. – Например, расскажи мне, почему тебя все принимают за некоего принца Дастана, а я при всем желании никак не сойду за Тамину?

– Не знаю, – пожал плечами Джаред. – Может, потому что ты назвал могущественный артефакт мурой? Не поверил в древнюю легенду. И за это боги тебя покарали.

– Сам додумался, Эйнштейн? – язвительно поинтересовался Дженсен.

– А у тебя есть объяснение получше? – парировал Джаред. – Ах, нет? Вот и не выпендривайся. Лучше скажи, откуда ты знал, как нам выбраться из Аламута?

– Никаких секретов. Просто изучил карты города. Я все равно собирался сбежать, узнав о своей скорой свадьбе. Принц Тас, конечно, привлекательный мужчина, но вряд ли он бы обрадовался наличию члена у новоявленной женушки.

– Хотел бы я видеть его лицо в тот момент! – рассмеялся Джаред, а затем вдруг погрустнел. – Тас думает, что я убил его отца. Но это не я.

– Конечно, не ты. Тебя подставил Низам. Но какое это имеет значение теперь?

– Черт! Низам! Он же убьет Таса и Гарсива! – Джаред вскочил с места. – Я должен их предупредить!

– Ты должен держаться от них подальше, – осадил его Дженсен, а в ответ на возмущенный взгляд пояснил. – Как я понимаю, мы попали в легенду о царе Низаме. Он убьет родственников, запустит Песочные Часы и станет царем. А потом опишет свои приключения, которые расшифруют через много сотен лет. Но мы не имеем к этому никакого отношения. Мы не можем изменить легенду. Нам нужно лишь найти способ вернуться домой.

– Думаю, нам надо разыскать Песочные Часы, вставить в них кинжал, и мы снова очутимся на раскопках.

– Отличный план, красавчик! Кажется, у тебя не все ушло в мускулы! И где нам искать эти Часы?

– Откуда я знаю? Они находятся где-то под руинами Аламута… – Джаред запнулся и в ужасе посмотрел на спутника. – Боже!

– Вернуться в Аламут? Но это же самоубийство! Тем более, там сейчас далеко не руины, мы даже не знаем, где именно находятся Часы.

– Значит, надо найти того, кто знает, – пожал плечами Джаред.

– Кого? Низама, может? – хмыкнул Дженсен. – Хотя… это мысль! Что если предложить ему сделку: он говорит нам, где Часы, и мы возвращаемся домой, оставив ему на память ножик.

– Он убьет нас прежде, чем мы откроем рот, – покачал головой Джаред. – Даже если выслушает, все равно не поверит. И в любом случае убьет, свидетели ему ни к чему.

– Тогда нужно тайно вернуться в Аламут и разыскать Часы самим. Другого выхода нет, – Дженсен подтянул колени к груди и уткнулся в них. – Но сначала найдем какое-нибудь поселение, избавимся от женских шмоток и коня.

– С ума сошел? Этот конь нам жизнь спас, между прочим! – возмутился Джаред. – Я не собираюсь от него избавляться!

– Да, зря я перехвалил твои умственные способности, – покачал головой Дженсен. – Посмотри на него. Неужели ты не видишь, какой это породистый жеребец? Я таких в жизни не встречал. Да нас по нему сразу узнают. Надо продать его и купить пару обычных лошадей, простую одежду, инструмент и еду, а потом уже возвращаться в Аламут.

Джаред с жалостью посмотрел на гнедого красавца, который, словно почувствовав, что говорят о нем, тревожно фыркнул и затоптался на месте. Дженсен, конечно, был прав, но ему так не хотелось расставаться с умным животным, понимавшим его с полуслова.

– Хорошо, – с тяжелым сердцем наконец произнес он. – Ты знаешь, куда ехать?

– Нет, – беззаботно пожал плечами Дженсен. – Но если все время ехать в одну сторону, рано или поздно мы доберемся до какого-нибудь города или деревни.

– Что ж, значит, у нас есть план. А теперь давай спать, – Джаред отвернулся, улегся на свой плащ поближе к костру и закрыл глаза.

Дженсен за его спиной повздыхал, а потом осторожно придвинулся и прикоснулся к нему.

– Ты что это делаешь?! – Джаред резко дернулся вперед, едва не угодив ногой в тлеющие головешки.

– Да не бойся ты, на твою честь я не посягаю, – усмехнулся Дженсен. – Просто… здесь ужасно холодно, а так мы сможем согреться.

– Ничего, как-нибудь переживешь, не девчонка, – огрызнулся Джаред и отодвинулся от него еще дальше.

Сон не шел. Джаред еще во время раскопок хорошо усвоил: днем в пустыне умираешь от жары, а ночью – от холода. Вот только тогда у него имелась палатка и теплый спальный мешок, а сейчас – ничего. Даже костер не помогал. В конце концов, он плюнул на все, подполз к дрожавшему в легких женских одеждах Дженсену и обнял его за талию, прижавшись к спине.

– Скажешь хоть слово, и я уйду, – предупреждая новые шуточки, сообщил он.

Дженсен лишь вздохнул, придвинулся к нему еще ближе и очень скоро умиротворенно засопел. Джареду ужасно не хотелось признавать правоту нахального папарацци, но он действительно согрелся, лежа с ним в обнимку, и вскоре отрубился.

– Давай, признай уже, наконец, – Джаред остановился, и, почувствовав, как конь тычется в ладонь мордой, погладил его, успокаивая.

– Не понимаю, о чем ты? – поджал губы Дженсен, который шел чуть впереди, тяжело дыша.

– Мы уже в третий раз проходим это место. Мы заблудились.

– Это пустыня. Тут все места выглядят одинаково.

– Упрямый осел! – рассердился Джаред. – Зря я вообще тебя послушался. Мало того, что ты ни хрена не шаришь в географии, ты даже ошибки свои признать не можешь!

– Ну хорошо! Признаю! Я понятия не имею, куда идти, мы заблудились, – сквозь зубы процедил Дженсен. – Тебе легче?

– Нет, – Джаред устало опустился на горячий песок. – Но, может, ты хоть теперь перестанешь вести себя как задница?

– На твоем месте я бы на это не рассчитывал, – Дженсен плюхнулся рядом. – Ты это… не обижайся. Я вообще такой по жизни. Поверь, от моего дурного характера больше всего страдаю я сам.

– Ну и что нам теперь делать? Мы слоняемся целый день, и все без толку. Конь устал, мы тоже. Какой-то замкнутый круг.

– Надо продолжать идти, – Дженсен поднялся на ноги и, прикрыв глаза от солнца, огляделся по сторонам. – Джаред! Смотри! Там что-то виднеется! Может, селение?

«Селение» вблизи оказалось полуразрушенной каменной стеной, возле которой выстроились в ряд виселицы. С каждым порывом ветра висящие на них скелеты звонко постукивали белоснежными косточками, производя поистине жуткое впечатление – Джареда прошил озноб, и он застыл на месте.

– Что это? Слышишь? – спросил Дженсен, вцепившись в его руку. – Пойдем отсюда поскорей.

– Поздно! – Джаред обернулся и увидел приближающуюся к ним группу людей на лошадях. – Их больше десяти, у нас нет шанса. Но, кажется, это не персидские солдаты. Быстро надевай паранджу.

– Что ты заду…

– Заткнись и нацепи уже эту тряпку! – рявкнул Джаред и всунул ему в руки кинжал. – Спрячь его. И помалкивай. Как воспитанная девушка. Говорить буду я.

К огромному удивлению Джареда, Дженсен послушно натянул паранджу до самых глаз, оправил складки мантии, скрыв кинжал под одеждой, и застыл на месте, слегка наклонив голову вниз. Через пару минут их с криками и улюлюканьем окружила разношерстная компания. Каждый из всадников выглядел довольно колоритно, но особенно выделялись огромный полуголый негр с тесаком в руке и грузный длинноволосый араб в цветастом халате и чалме. Джаред придвинулся ближе к Дженсену и сильней сжал поводья коня.

– Ты знаешь, где ты, перс? – спросил араб, мерзко ухмыльнувшись. Видимо, он был здесь главным.

– Нет, почтенный господин, мы с сестрой заблудились, – ответил Джаред с легким поклоном.

– Откуда же и куда вы шли с сестрой? – тот сделал акцент на последнем слове, и Джареда охватило нехорошее предчувствие.

– Из Аламута в Казвин, – это было единственное место по соседству с Аламутом, которое он смог вспомнить. Джаред очень надеялся, что город уже существовал в том времени, где они очутились.

– Казвин находится в противоположной стороне.

– Говорю же, мы заблудились.

– В таком случае, добро пожаловать в Долину рабов, – мужчина спешился и шутливо поклонился. Судя по красноречивому названию и недоброму смеху его спутников, пребывание в этом месте не сулило им ничего хорошего. – Скажи мне, перс, есть ли у меня причина не убивать тебя?

Джаред инстинктивно положил руку на меч.

– Не советую этого делать, – араб кивнул в сторону негра, любовно поглаживавшего свой тесак. – Сесо – искусный метатель ножей. Ты даже понять не успеешь, как будешь мертв. Кстати, я шейх Амар. Представьтесь и вы.

– Мое имя Тристан, а это моя сестра Джен… Дженна, – соврал Джаред, в кои-то веки умудрившись не покраснеть при этом.

Амар подошел к Дженсену и, схватив за подбородок, заставил посмотреть себе в глаза.

– Недурна! – вынес он вердикт. – Что скажешь, Сесо?

– Слишком высокая. Слишком плечистая. Слишком грубая, – поморщился тот.

– Ты такой глупый, ничего в женщинах не понимаешь, – пробормотал Амар, с умиротворенной улыбкой разглядывая Дженсена, а затем потянулся к его парандже.

– Нет! – рявкнул Джаред прежде, чем Эклз успел отшатнуться. – Не надо! Это неприлично. Пожалуйста.

– Твоя сестра не замужем?

– Нет, она еще девушка.

– Да кто ж ее такую возьмет нескладную? – хмыкнул Сесо и зевнул.

Джаред подумал, что сейчас он, как «любящий брат», наверняка должен возмутиться, иначе это будет выглядеть подозрительно, но тесак произвел на него слишком уж большое впечатление, поэтому он лишь громко запыхтел.

– Я возьму! – вдруг заявил Амар, и Джаред с Дженсеном ахнули. – Не в жены, конечно, а наложницы. Но если она покажет себя с наилучшей стороны, как знать.

– Но, благородный шейх…

– Заткнись, перс, и благодари сестру за то, что еще жив, – отрезал Амар и повернулся к одному из своих людей. – Связать его! Прелестная Дженна, надеюсь, вы не откажетесь поехать со мной?

Дженсен захлопал ресницами и потупил глаза. Поломавшись немного для вида, он все же протянул руку Амару, и тот усадил его на лошадь позади себя.

Плетясь в конце процессии, на своих двух, со связанными руками, обессиленный Джаред слушал сюсюканье Амара и утешал себя злорадными мыслями о том, что когда раскроется правда, Эклзу придется намного хуже, чем ему сейчас.

Ночью, лежа в просторном шатре, набитом такими же пленниками, как он сам, Джаред, вопреки недавним планам, испытывал вовсе не мрачное удовлетворение, а тревогу. Шейх Амар оказался обыкновенным разбойником, который с кучкой сообщников грабил и похищал в рабство заблудившихся в пустыне путников – Джаред слышал краем уха разговоры о невольничьем рынке. Шутки закончились, и Дженсена в любой момент могли убить, а винить в этом было некого, кроме него. Ведь именно Джареду принадлежала идея снова выдать Дженсена за девушку. Он крутился на месте, размышляя, как же выручить незадачливого приятеля из западни Амара.

– Печалишься о своей девушке? – спросил его лежавший рядом молодой парень. – Я видел, как вас привели в лагерь.

– Это не моя девушка, – буркнул Джаред. – Все сложно.

– Как и всегда в любовных делах, – согласился парень со вздохом.

– Ты не понимаешь! Впрочем, это не важно. Скоро случится непоправимое, и виноват в этом только я!

– Эй! – парень протянул руку и погладил его по щеке. – Не переживай понапрасну. На все воля богов. Как предначертано судьбой, так и будет.

Джаред проигнорировал его фразу, в изумлении рассматривая рисунок на внутренней стороне ладони юноши, в точности копирующий те, что были у Дженсена.

– Откуда у тебя эта татуировка? – спросил он, схватив парня за руку.

– Отпусти, больно же! – зашипел тот.

– Отвечай!

– Это часть обряда посвящения хранителей.

– Какого посвящения?

– Не твоего ума дело! – юноша выдернул руку и обиженно засопел.

– Нет, это очень важно, – Джаред и сам не понимал, зачем ему сдались эти хранители с их татуировками, но раз они появились и у Дженсена тоже, значит, в них заключался какой-то смысл. – Как тебя зовут?

– Шэди, – нехотя ответил тот.

– Послушай, Шэди…

– Падалеки! – вдруг услышал он громкий шепот. Обернувшись, он увидел у входа в шатер Дженсена в мужской одежде, поверх которой тот нацепил цветастый халат и чалму Амара.

– Я здесь, – тихо отозвался он.

Дженсен тут же очутился рядом и принялся открывать ключом колодку на лодыжке Джареда. Такие же имелись у всех присутствующих, связывая людей одной цепью, чтобы никто не сбежал.

– Вы уходите? – подал вдруг голос Шэди. – Возьмите меня с собой. Пожалуйста! Не то я подниму крик на весь лагерь.

Судя по свирепому виду Дженсена, он уже собирался вырубить беднягу, но Джаред перехватил его запястье и сказал:

– У него такая же татуировка, как у тебя.

– Что? – Дженсен вцепился в руку юноши, сравнивая со своей.

– Так ты тоже из хранителей? – обрадовался тот.

– Ага, из них самых, – надо отдать должное Дженсену, он быстро сориентировался. – Ладно, пойдешь с нами. А сейчас хватит трепаться, пошевеливайтесь.

Втроем они выскользнули из шатра, незамеченные задремавшими у костра охранниками. Вокруг валялись пустые сосуды для вина.

– Добрый шейх Амар решил угостить всех своих людей вином в честь такого радостного события, как ночь с восхитительной Дженной. Вот же идиот! – со смехом сообщил Дженсен, пока они пробирались к стоящим на окраине лагеря лошадям. – Эй! Какого черта ты делаешь? Не трогай скакуна и возьми обычную лошадь.

– Я не оставлю его здесь! – отрезал Джаред, и конь благодарно ткнулся мордой в его плечо.

Дженсен закатил глаза, но удержался от комментариев. Стащив с себя халат и чалму, он переложил еду, распиханную по всем складкам и карманам, в седельную сумку, а затем отшвырнул ненужные вещи в сторону и взобрался на рыжую кобылку. Шэди, который уселся в седло раньше всех, укоризненно покачал головой, и Джаред мигом вскочил на коня.

– Куда направимся? – повернулся к нему Дженсен.

– Эй, Шэди, ты ведь знаешь здешние места? – спросил Джаред. – Нам надо укрыться от персидских солдат.

– Я ехал в Казвин, к своему дяде, когда на меня напали разбойники, – ответил тот и повернулся к Дженсену. – Он поможет вам, он тоже хранитель.

– Отлично, Шэди! – улыбнулся Эклз. – Тогда веди нас.

– Эй, Дженс, кинжал у тебя, я надеюсь? – спросил Джаред тише.

– Обижаешь! – закатил глаза тот. – Конечно, у меня!

Вскоре группа из трех всадников покинула лагерь, не замеченная никем.

Опасаясь погони и персидских патрулей, они провели в дороге всю ночь и следующий день, утомив животных и себя, и сделали первый привал лишь поздно вечером.

– Как тебе удалось сбежать? – спросил Джаред, когда они уселись около костра, разогревая рисовые лепешки, украденные Дженсеном в стане разбойников.

– Легко! Я даже сам не ожидал, – весело рассмеялся тот. – Я просто приставил кинжал к горлу Амара, когда он спустил штаны, собираясь порезвиться с красоткой Дженной. Он, конечно, сопротивлялся поначалу, но я описал ему в красках, как известие о том, что я не девушка, подорвет его репутацию среди разбойников. Лучше позволить им думать, что его обманула женщина. Должен сказать, шейх неглупый малый, поэтому позволил связать себя и дал мне беспрепятственно уйти. А своих людей он перед этим сам же и споил, облегчив мне задачу.

– Ты настоящий герой! – с восторгом произнес Шэди.

При свете дня Джаред разглядел, что парень старше, чем показался ему накануне. Худощавое телосложение и смазливая мордашка производили обманчивое впечатление, что перед ним подросток, на деле же они были примерно одного возраста. И все бы ничего, если бы не бурный энтузиазм, выказываемый им по отношению к Дженсену, который от постоянных комплиментов уже сиял как медный чайник.

– Не перехвали меня, просто повезло, – отмахнулся Дженсен. – Но вот что досадно. Почему-то в женском обличье я пользуюсь гораздо большей популярностью у мужчин. Всего за три дня мне выпала возможность стать женой и наложницей. Где справедливость?

– Не наговаривай на себя. Уверен, у тебя нет отбоя от поклонников.

Джаред закатил глаза – только гейских мелодрам ему тут не хватало. В том, что Шэди с первого взгляда влюбился в Эклза, он даже не сомневался. А вот что думал об этом сам Дженсен, оставалось загадкой, и это бесило.

– Да ладно, – смутившись, тот вытащил кинжал из-за пояса и протянул его Джареду. – Должен признать, Джей, твоя идея выдать меня за женщину оказалась отличной!

Джаред хмыкнул, потупившись, но ничего не ответил. Признаваться, что в тот момент у него не было никаких идей, совершенно не хотелось, да и когда еще он услышит от Дженсена теплые слова в свой адрес?

– Зачем ты отдаешь кинжал Джареду? – воскликнул вдруг Шэди. – Ведь ты его хранитель, а не он.

– Я хранитель кинжала? – Дженсен с интересом уставился на него. – С чего ты это взял?

– У тебя татуировка, как и у всех хранителей Песков времени, – пожал плечами тот. – С чего ж еще?

– А расскажи-ка поподробнее об этих загадочных Пеках времени, – повернулся к нему Джаред.

– Зачем? Дженсен и так все знает. Захочет – сам тебе расскажет.

– Видишь ли, Шэди, – Дженсен придвинулся к парню и положил руку ему на плечо. – Во время нападения персов на Аламут меня сильно ударили по голове. Когда я очнулся, то ничего не помнил. Джаред подобрал меня, помог сбежать из города, но… мы не знаем, куда идти и что делать с этим кинжалом. Сама судьба привела нас к тебе. И только ты можешь нам помочь.

– О! – тот захлопал ресницами, а затем схватил Дженсена за руку и горячо прошептал. – Конечно, я помогу тебе! Я все сделаю.

– Спасибо! – Дженсен широко улыбнулся и прижал руки к груди.

Шэди отпил воды из фляги, промочив горло, и начал рассказ:

– В Аламуте находится сердце всего живого на земле. Песочные Часы богов. Давным-давно боги взглянули на людей и увидели лишь алчность и предательство. И они послали сюда Великую песчаную бурю, чтобы стереть все с лица земли. Но одна маленькая девочка попросила богов дать людям еще один шанс в обмен на ее жизнь. Увидев ее чистоту, боги вспомнили о том, что в людях есть так же и добро, и смели весь песок в Песочные Часы. Кинжал был дарован девочке, спасшей людей. И она стала первой хранительницей. Только этим кинжалом можно проткнуть Песочные Часы и взять Пески времени. Но рукоять вмещает всего пару минут.

– Можно оставить кинжал в Часах, – заметил Джаред. – И тогда песок никогда не иссякнет.

– Да, но это запрещено! – воскликнул тот в ужасе. – Песок, заключенный в Часах, имеет невероятную силу. Если запустить кинжал, когда он вставлен внутрь, это нарушит заклятье. Часы треснут, и Пески времени неукротимо вырвутся на свободу. Они вновь понесут с собой гнев богов, сметая все на своем пути. И все человечество заплатит за это. Мы все обратимся в песок.

– Низам доказал, что не обратимся, – шепнул Дженсен на ухо Джареду.

– Шэди знать об этом не обязательно, – также шепотом ответил он.

– Тайный храм хранителей возле Аламута – это святилище, – продолжил свой рассказ паренек. – Только там можно укрыть кинжал, только так можно остановить зло. Вы должны отнести его туда.

– Ты знаешь, где этот храм? – оживился Джаред.

– Нет, – покачал головой тот. – Я приехал в Аламут вместе с отцом на священную церемонию посвящения, чтобы стать хранителем, как и он. Но я лишь успел пройти первый обряд, где мне сделали татуировку, а на следующий день на город напали персы, и я не узнал всех секретов, которые должен охранять. Отец не принимал участия в сражении, но его все равно схватили и увели по приказу Низама. С тех пор я его не видел. Думаю, его убили!

Шэди всхлипнул, и Дженсен обнял его.

– Не теряй надежды, он может оказаться живым и здоровым, – успокаивающе пробормотал он, гладя парня по волосам. – Вот только что же теперь делать нам? Раз ты не знаешь…

– Я – нет, но мой дядя знает! – слабо улыбнулся Шэди. – Он приболел, поэтому не поехал на церемонию с нами, а остался в Казвине. Он укажет вам дорогу.

– Отлично! Значит, мы должны поспешить, – обрадовался Джаред. – Сколько времени нам понадобится, чтобы добраться туда?

– Если выехать на рассвете, можем успеть к ночи, при условии, что нам повезет не напороться на отряд персов или головорезов, – ответил тот.

– Тогда давайте спать, впереди тяжелый день, – со вздохом подытожил Дженсен, внимательно разглядывая свои руки. – Снова.

– Что такое? Маникюрчик надо освежить? – подколол его Джаред.

– Ага, а тебе не мешало бы просто помыться, – огрызнулся тот и устроился на ночлег как можно дальше.

Джаред долго крутился, стуча зубами от холода, но, в конце концов, усталость взяла свое, и он заснул.

Им везло. Не встретив никого на своем пути, они относительно благополучно добрались до места назначения. Правда, лошадь Шэди, не выдержав бешеной скачки и жары, сдохла, поэтому Джареду пришлось взять парня к себе. Он, конечно, предпочел бы Эклза – тот его хотя бы не раздражал – но так и не придумал повода, чтобы поменять их местами. Он ехал, стиснув зубы, и слушал бесконечную болтовню, перемежавшуюся регулярными восторгами в адрес Дженсена и вопросами о нем же, напоминая себе, что терпение – добродетель. Получалось с трудом, учитывая, что «объект страсти» постоянно подливал масла в огонь улыбками и легким флиртом со своим поклонником. И все же Джаред всего один раз не сдержался и наорал на влюбленного придурка, поэтому вполне собой гордился.

Зато дядюшка Шэди – приветливый низенький толстячок по имени Ардэшир – в полной мере компенсировал Джареду все переживания, тяготы и лишения. Накормив гостей до отвала, он предоставил им бесценную возможность искупаться в горячей ванне и заснуть в теплой мягкой постели. Истинное блаженство. Они с Дженсеном, не сговариваясь, отсыпались до полудня и лишь во время обеда смогли обсудить с радушным хозяином цель своего визита. Прежде чем ответить на их вопросы, тот долго изучал татуировки Дженсена.

– Жаль, что ты ничего не помнишь, мой мальчик, – покачал головой он. – Все это весьма загадочно.

– Что именно?

– Каждый хранитель имеет татуировку на внутренней стороне ладони левой руки. А у тебя они на обеих руках. И это очень странно, потому что такие татуировки есть лишь у главной хранительницы божественной клятвы.

– И кто же это? – спросил Джаред.

– Принцесса Тамина, разумеется. А это значит… – Ардэшир запнулся, так как в комнату вошел слуга и отвлек его.

– И правда странно, – Дженсен в задумчивости почесал шею, задев массивную золотую цепь, и в разрезе его рубахи заблестело что-то ярко-красное.

Джаред, повинуясь инстинкту, приблизился к нему и, потянув за цепь, вытащил наружу необычный кулон, похожий на маленький сосуд с рубином на крышке.

– Я не удержался и оставил на память несколько побрякушек принцессы, – тихо признался Дженсен, чтобы его не услышал больше никто.

– Дженс, смотри, кулон напоминает мини-версию рукоятки кинжала! – выдохнул Джаред удивленно. Он взял маленький сосуд в руки и потряс его.

– Там что-то есть, – произнес Дженсен и, забрав у него кулон, открыл миниатюрную крышку. – Песок. Интересно, как я не замечал его раньше?

– Ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я? – Джаред вытащил из-за пояса кинжал.

– Ну, вряд ли принцесса стала бы носить на шее баночку с обычным песком, – хмыкнул Дженсен, а затем аккуратно пересыпал содержимое кулона в рукоять кинжала.

– Мы израсходовали весь магический песок, когда экспериментировали с кинжалом. Теперь надо быть осторожнее и тратить его только в случае жизненно важной необходимости, – заметил Джаред, пряча артефакт обратно за пояс.

– Спасибо, что просветил, кэп, – хмыкнул Дженсен. – Обещаю использовать его, только если придется спасать твою тощую задницу.

– У меня не тощая задница! – возмутился Джаред.

– Мне со стороны виднее.

Джаред уже набрал в легкие побольше воздуха, чтобы прочесть Эклзу лекцию о задницах, но Ардэшир, отослав слугу, снова завладел их вниманием. Шэди не солгал – его дядя действительно знал, где находится тайный храм. Вот только отвести их туда не мог по причине болезни.

– Я практически не покидаю дома из-за больных ног, – печально произнес он. – Даже не поехал в Аламут на посвящение племянника. Я не смогу сопровождать вас в святилище. Могу лишь рассказать, где оно находится, но вы, скорей всего, заблудитесь в пути.

– Я поведу их! – подал голос молчавший все это время Шэди. – Расскажи мне, как попасть в храм. Я точно не заблужусь.

– Это опасно, – покачал головой Дженсен. – Не нужно так рисковать.

– Но ведь я такой же хранитель, как и ты! – горячо возразил тот. – И я хочу помочь!

Джаред подозревал, что желание помочь вызвано не столько благими намерениями, сколько ласковой улыбкой Дженсена, но не стал высказывать свои догадки вслух. Пока Ардэшир объяснял племяннику дорогу, он подошел к окну и рассматривал прохожих, снующих туда-сюда по улице.

– Не ревнуй, красавчик, – раздался у него над ухом насмешливый голос.

– Ты слишком много о себе воображаешь, Эклз! – язвительно ответил Джаред.

– А это кто? – тон Дженсена вдруг стал серьезным.

И в то же мгновение в парадную дверь громко постучали.

– Именем царя Таса, откройте!

– Они не похожи на персидских солдат, – заметил Джаред, глядя через окно на стоявших у входа в дом людей в черных мантиях.

– Эти же люди приходили за моим отцом! – воскликнул Шэди. – Как они нас нашли?

– Тише, мой мальчик, возможно, они пришли за мной, – осадил его Ардэшир. – Я постараюсь их задержать, а вы уходите через черный вход. Но не покидайте город через центральные ворота, они скорей всего охраняются. Ступайте через шахту старой каменоломни. Ты запомнил дорогу к храму?

– Как свое имя, – ответил Шэди.

– Отлично! Тогда в добрый путь и да хранят вас боги.

В спешке распрощавшись и прихватив самое необходимое, они выскользнули из дома и направились за лошадьми, но опоздали всего на пару минут. Около конюшни стоял один из приезжих, держа под уздцы коня Джареда.

– Здесь Акш! – истошно вопил он. – Конь принца Гарсива! Убийца царя где-то рядом!

– Я же говорил! – простонал Дженсен, закрыв лицо руками.

– Что сделано, то сделано! – отрезал Джаред. – Я отвлеку его, а ты беги за лошадью. Шэди, поедешь со мной, будешь показывать дорогу.

Не дав им возразить, он быстро выскочил из-за угла и громко свистнул.

– Акш, мальчик, ко мне! – позвал он.

Конь, услышав его голос, резво рванул навстречу, и мужчина от неожиданности споткнулся и упал. Джаред подбежал к нему, выдернул поводья из рук и буквально взлетел в седло. Шэди, мигом сориентировавшись, уселся позади него.

– Дженсен! – крикнул он нетерпеливо.

– Гони! Я следом!

Они с сумасшедшей скоростью неслись по улицам, не разбирая дороги, понимая, что нужно выиграть время любой ценой.

– Мы на месте! – радостно крикнул Шэди, указав на ворота в стене, позади которой располагался невысокий пригорок. – Туда!

– А как же лошади? – с сомнением спросил Джаред.

– Пройдут, там просторно. Быстрее!

Сбить ржавый замок оказалось не так-то просто, но Дженсен отыскал железный лом, и вдвоем они сумели открыть ворота.

Шэди взял под уздцы лошадей и первым нырнул в темный проход, ведущий вниз. Дженсен шел за ним, а Джаред замыкал процессию. Вдруг Дженсен схватил его и резко потянул на себя. Джаред не устоял на месте и рухнул прямо на него.

– Ты че… – он не договорил, увидев, как в паре сантиметров от того места, где секунду назад была его голова, пролетела стрела и вонзилась в стену. Он лишь судорожно сглотнул. Дженсен издал под ним какой-то крякающий звук, и Джаред скатился с него.

– Пошевеливайтесь! Мы еще можем оторваться! – прикрикнул на них Шэди. Джаред, поднявшись на ноги, помог встать Дженсену, и они поспешили догнать своего проводника.

Джаред запутался в бесконечном множестве переходов и туннелей, но Шэди, кажется, мог ориентироваться в них с закрытыми глазами. Он весело рассказывал, что в детстве играл здесь с друзьями, и нес еще какую-то чушь, как обычно, а Джареду приходилось поддерживать беседу, потому что Дженсен упорно отмалчивался.

Когда они выбрались под открытое небо, уже наступила ночь. Пока Шэди разводил костер, а Джаред устраивал лошадей на ночлег, Дженсен валялся на песке и безучастно смотрел в небо.

– Эй, бездельник, хватит отлынивать от работы, – поддразнил его Джаред, сев рядом. Но когда тот промолчал, он всерьез забеспокоился. – Дженсен, что с тобой?

– Мы все умрем. Сдохнем в этой Персии, – вдруг мрачно произнес тот. – И никогда не вернемся домой.

– Ты что несешь? Мы же оторвались от погони! Рановато ты нас в покойники записываешь!

– Сегодня ты был им, – глухо ответил Дженсен. – Я держал в руках твое мертвое тело. У тебя из головы торчала стрела! А твои остекленевшие глаза будут сниться мне в кошмарах.

– Что?! – Джаред похолодел, а рука потянулась к кинжалу.

– Да, я использовал кинжал, поэтому ты ничего не помнишь. Как бы я хотел тоже ничего не помнить.

– Дженс, – растерянно пробормотал Джаред, вспомнив стрелу, от которой его спасло падение.

Он положил руку на плечо Дженсену и крепко сжал, а тот подполз к нему и обнял. Джаред прижал его к себе, чувствуя, как тот мелко дрожит.

– Ну все, видишь, я живой, ты спас мне жизнь, ты мой герой, – бормотал он, баюкая Дженсена в объятиях.

– Я не хочу спасать жизни, не хочу быть гребаным героем, не хочу…

– Знаю, мой хороший. Но ты уже герой, ничего не поделаешь.

Шэди неподалеку переминался с ноги на ногу, всем своим видом выражая готовность утешить Дженсена, но Джаред не собирался уступать ему это право. Они так и заснули в обнимку.

[ ](http://img13.imageshost.ru/img/2011/11/19/image_4ec6cc7276cff.jpg)

Путешествие прошло практически без происшествий. Лишь единожды им не удалось избежать столкновения с персидским патрулем. Но глазастый Шэди заметил солдат издалека, поэтому Джаред успел спрятаться вместе с Акшем за песчаной дюной, в то время как Дженсен с Шэди изображали парочку паломников, направляющихся в Аламут. Их допрашивал сам Гарсив, который, разумеется, не признал бывшую «принцессу Тамину». Джаред переживал, что, услышав голос прежнего хозяина, конь выдаст их местонахождение. Но Акш в очередной раз подтвердил, что Джаред не зря отказался с ним расставаться. Дженсен после той ночи снова стал самим собой, постоянно подкалывал его и оспаривал каждое решение, но таким он нравился Джареду гораздо больше, так что жаловаться не приходилось.

– Ты точно знаешь, куда идти? – с сомнением спросил Джаред, пока они взбирались по горной гряде.

– Еще раз спросишь, и я побью тебя, – огрызнулся Шэди. – Не посмотрю, что ты вымахал таким здоровым.

– Ты точно… – Джареду доставляло удовольствие злить парня, но Дженсен просто зажал ему рот рукой.

– Хватит, – улыбнулся он, а затем добавил тише. – Вокруг места раскопок не было гор.

– Знаю, поэтому и сомневаюсь, туда ли мы идем.

– Это здесь! – вдруг радостно воскликнул Шэди. – Мы добрались до святилища.

Взгляду предстало небольшое поселение, скрытое от случайных путников за горами. Неприметные входы были вырублены прямо в скале, и можно было запросто проехать мимо. На пустынной площади дымился затухающий костер.

– Так тихо, – заметил Дженсен. – Где же люди?

– Они мертвы! – ответил Шэди, который уже спешился и теперь заглядывал в двери домов. – Вся деревня. Их убили сегодня ночью, возможно, утром. Тела не успели остыть.

– Нас опередили! – Джаред увидел торчавшую в груди одного из покойников стрелу и поежился. – Должно быть, это ассасины. Низам писал о них в своих дневниках.

– Надо убираться отсюда, – произнес Дженсен.

– Нет! Надо спрятать кинжал! Пойдемте в храм скорее! Ну же! – Шэди потянул его за рукав.

Но они не успели – конный персидский отряд, возглавляемый Гарсивом, неожиданно ворвался в селение. Они попытались укрыться в скалах, но солдаты подобрались слишком близко, и шансов спрятаться не оставалось.

– Стоять! – Джаред услышал окрик Гарсива.

– Послушай меня… – он поднял руки в примирительном жесте.

– Отдай мне меч, если в тебе осталась хоть капля чести!

– Там одни трупы, – ответил он, протягивая меч Гарсиву. – Их убили ассасины по приказу Низама! Это он предатель!

– Ассасинов давно уже нет! Решил, что ты самый умный, да? – зло выплюнул тот.

– Я говорю правду, Гарсив.

– Господин, внутри все мертвы, в деревне тоже, – отрапортовал один из воинов.

– Низам подставил меня. У нас с тобой не все было гладко, но мы все же братья, – отчаянно взмолился Джаред. – Поверь, я не убивал отца!

– Красивые слова с мечом у горла? – усмехнулся Гарсив.

– Отец говорил, что братские узы – единственное оружие, которое может сохранить империю. Прошу тебя, выслушай меня, я смогу доказать свою невиновность.

Гарсив некоторое время задумчиво изучал его, а затем озвучил свое решение.

– Хорошо, Дастан, я выслушаю тебя, – он жестом указал на одно из жилищ, и Джаред вошел внутрь. – Не беспокоить меня, пока я буду говорить с братом.

– Спасибо! Уверяю тебя, ты не пожалеешь, – улыбнулся Джаред.

– Переходи к делу, Дастан, пока я не передумал, – отрезал Гарсив.

– Хорошо. Прежде всего, я не Дастан.

– Что? Да ты издеваешься!

– Нет, прошу, выслушай до конца! – Джаред достал из-за пояса кинжал и протянул его Гарсиву. – Эта вещь докажет, что я не лгу…

Внезапно на улице раздались крики и звон оружия. Гарсив ринулся к выходу, и Джаред побежал следом за ним. Выскочив, он едва не споткнулся о тело Гарсива, из груди которого торчало несколько узких ножей. Джаред едва успел уклониться от новой порции клинков, летевших в его сторону.

– Ассасины! – завопил он и бросился наутек.

– Джаред, сюда! – послышался голос Дженсена.

Тот стоял у неприметного входа в скалу и размахивал руками, привлекая его внимание. Джаред помчался к нему, рассекая мечом по сторонам в надежде, что его никто не убьет по дороге. Надежды оправдались – все вокруг были так увлечены сражением, что не обратили на него внимания.

Спустившись в полутемную пещеру, они оказались в небольшом гроте.

– Это не то место! – отчаянно воскликнул Джаред. – Здесь нет Песочных Часов!

– Конечно, нет, Песочные Часы расположены в самом Аламуте, – пожал плечами Шэди. – А в этом храме находится камень, из которого был извлечен кинжал. Поэтому спрятать его можно только здесь.

– Нам не нужно прятать кинжал, нам нужно добраться до Песочных Часов, – повернулся к нему Дженсен. – Ты знаешь, где они?

– Нет, но хранитель храма наверняка знает, – ответил тот. – Вот только нам он уже ничего не расскажет.

– Почему это?

– Потому что он мертв, – Шэди склонился над седым стариком, лежавшим на земле в луже крови.

– Нет! – Джаред опустился на колени и приложил ухо к его груди. – Он дышит! Ранен, но жив. Воды, дайте воды!

Дженсен окунул в водоем свой кушак, а затем отер лицо старика влажной тканью. Тот вздохнул, открыл глаза и, схватив Дженсена за руки, уставился на них.

– Кто ты? – удивленно произнес он. – И откуда у тебя татуировки? Ты не хранитель.

– Он хранитель, как и я, нас только недавно посвятили, – пояснил ему Шэди.

– Что-то здесь не так…

– Послушайте, нет времени на разговоры, нам просто нужна ваша помощь, – перебил его Джаред. – Если мы не доберемся до Песочных Часов раньше, чем Низам доберется до нас, мы никогда не вернемся домой!

– Мальчик, принеси мне мантию, здесь ужасно холодно, – обратился старик к Шэди. – Она в моей келье, тебе надо выйти вон в тот проход и дойти до конца коридора. Справишься?

– Конечно, господин, – того как ветром сдуло.

– Вот теперь можно поговорить, – улыбнулся старик, но его лицо тут же исказила гримаса боли. – Мое имя Хормазд, и я отвечу на ваши вопросы, если вы расскажете мне правду. Кто вы такие и что здесь делаете? И только попробуйте мне соврать – я скорее убью себя, чем помогу вам.

– Вы все равно нам не поверите, – покачал головой Дженсен.

– А вы меня испытайте, – ответил тот.

Джаред понял, что другого выхода все равно нет, поэтому набрал побольше воздуха в легкие и начал сбивчиво рассказывать, Дженсен помогал ему, добавляя детали, о которых сам он не помнил или не знал. Хормазд слушал их внимательно, не перебивая и не выказывая скепсиса. Но что самое удивительное – он действительно поверил им. И даже рассказал, как добраться до Песочных Часов. Он закончил как раз в тот момент, когда вернулся Шэди.

– Простите, я заблудился, – смущенно протянул парень, укрыв старика мантией.

– Ничего страшного.

– Там наверху ассасины, нужно спрятаться от них.

– Они уже были здесь, пытали меня, хотели узнать, где находятся Часы и можно ли запустить их без кинжала, но ничего не добились и бросили меня одного умирать. Они не вернутся.

– Но кинжал все еще у нас, он нужен Низаму, – возразил Джаред.

– Поэтому вы должны беречь его как зеницу ока, – ответил Хормазд.

– Шэди зотведет вас в Казвин, – сказал вдруг Дженсен с улыбкой. – Вы поправитесь.

– А вы куда пойдете? – побледнел Шэди.

– В Аламут, – ответил Джаред.

– Но…

– Мы же не бросим раненого человека на произвол судьбы.

– Да, ты прав, – с грустным вздохом согласился Шэди. – Но… мы ведь еще увидимся?

– Конечно, – с улыбкой соврал Дженсен.

Они с самого утра брели по пустыне, практически не общаясь, и тишина давила на уши Джареда так, что хотелось завыть.

– Если ты так скучаешь по Шэди, зачем велел ему вернуться? – не выдержал он.

– Чтобы сохранить ему жизнь. Слишком много людей погибло вокруг, а он не заслуживает смерти из-за нас, – ответил Дженсен, а затем добавил со смешком. – И хватит уже ревновать, красавчик, в моем сердце только ты.

– Что за глупости, я вовсе не ревную, – проворчал Джаред.

– Твои попытки отрицать очевидное так умиляют.

– Дженсен! – Джаред обернулся и застыл как вкопанный.

– Ладно-ладно, сделаю вид, что тебе поверил.

– Дженсен, сзади! – пробормотал Джаред, в ужасе уставившись на огромное облако из песка, приближавшееся к ним. – Песчаная буря! Надо поспешить!

– Нельзя обогнать песчаную бурю! – возразил тот. – Я писал о них статью. Надо укрыться и переждать, пока она пройдет.

– Надеюсь, ты ответственно подошел к сбору материала для своей статьи, – с сомнением произнес Джаред.

Они разбили импровизированную палатку, куда едва поместились вдвоем. Акш, очевидно, привыкший к бурям, позволил Джареду обмотать ему морду тряпкой и теперь спокойно лежал на боку рядом с палаткой, лишь иногда взволнованно фыркая.

– Джей, скажи, зачем ты пошел тогда к Песочным Часам? – спросил вдруг Дженсен. – Что хотел изменить в своем прошлом?

Джаред ненавидел говорить об этом. Воспоминания причиняли боль, а время не лечило. Зачастую люди из праздного любопытства бередили его раны, но Дженсен точно был не из таких. Джаред не сомневался, что он поймет, поэтому, вздохнув, заставил себя ответить.

– Я… когда мне исполнилось восемнадцать, вся моя семья погибла, – ему до сих пор было трудно говорить об этом. – Отправились покататься на яхте, но в моторе оказалась какая-то неисправность, и он взорвался. Все, кто находился на борту, погибли. Я тоже должен был быть на той яхте, но накануне отравился креветками, и пришлось остаться в мотеле. Лучше бы я был с ними тогда…

– Не говори так! – воскликнул Дженсен. – Уверен, твоя семья не желала бы такой участи для тебя.

– Ты не знаешь, каково это – жить с постоянным чувством вины, – покачал головой Джаред. – Я понимал, что ни в чем не виноват, но в мозгах будто что-то перемкнуло, меня даже к психологу заставили ходить. Хотя он все равно не смог помочь. Я забил на собственные мечты и думал лишь о том, как было бы здорово найти способ повернуть время вспять. А потом начал искать. Я так отчаянно хотел все исправить, что мне не сложно было поверить в сказку о царе Низаме.

– А о чем ты мечтал? Ну, до катастрофы.

– Глупо, конечно, но я хотел стать актером, – признался он.

– Я тоже об этом мечтал, – рассмеялся Дженсен.

– Так почему не стал? С твоей-то внешностью – тебе прямая дорога в Голливуд.

– Мне исполнилось шестнадцать, когда в наш класс перевелся новый мальчик. Он был… идеальным. Ну, тогда мне так казалось. Мы начали встречаться, я был так счастлив, что мне хотелось кричать об этом на весь мир. А Пол… он настаивал, чтобы мы виделись тайком, боялся открыться. И я решил подать ему пример, подтолкнуть. Но в последний момент он испугался и отвернулся от меня, так что я стал первым и единственным официальным геем в техасской школе. Думаю, ты можешь представить, что было дальше.

– Да, но ты выжил. Я видел твой хук, и ты не похож на забитого жизнью неудачника, – возразил Джаред.

– Посуди сам, какие роли ждали бы меня в кино? Гламурных педиков вроде Руби Рода? Никто не дал бы мне спасти мир и стать любимцем женщин, – хмыкнул тот. – Так что я решил не злить судьбу и пошел учиться на журналиста.

– Если бы ты мог изменить прошлое, ты бы все равно вышел тогда из шкафа? – спросил вдруг Джаред.

– Я не знаю, Джей, я не могу изменить прошлое. Зачем об этом думать?

– Да, но у нас есть кинжал, мы можем…

– Давай не будем загадывать, – перебил его Дженсен. – Я просто хочу вернуться домой. Желательно целым и невредимым.

Акш тревожно заржал, Джаред высунул руку и успокаивающе погладил коня по крупу. Столкнувшись с ладонью Дженсена, делавшего то же самое, он просто накрыл ее своей и крепко сжал.

– Мы вернемся домой. Обещаю, – тихо произнес он.

– Я верю тебе, – улыбнулся тот.

В палатке воцарилась неловкая тишина. Напряжение повисло в воздухе. Джаред боялся поднять глаза и взглянуть в лицо Дженсену.

– Буря кончилась, – сказал вдруг тот.

– Да, надо спешить, – Джаред поспешно отдернул руку и выскочил наружу.

На исходе дня они сделали привал в диком оазисе с десятком пальм и крохотным неглубоким озерцом.

– Наберем воды и, когда стемнеет, двинемся к Аламуту, – сказал Дженсен, привязывая коня к дереву. – Передвигаться днем становится слишком опасно.

– А я бы искупался, – мечтательно произнес Джаред, зачерпнув ладонью прогревшуюся за день воду.

– Отличная идея!

– Думаешь? – спросил Джаред, но, увидев, как Дженсен стаскивает с себя рубаху, отбросил сомненья.

Раздевшись догола, он вбежал в воду, подняв тучу брызг и окатив Дженсена с ног до головы.

– И почему я не удивлен, Падалеки? – отфыркиваясь, закатил глаза тот.

Вместо ответа Джаред схватил его за ногу и утянул под воду, за что получил неслабый удар в колено и, громко взвыв, пошел ко дну сам.

– Ты хуже ребенка, честное слово, – Дженсен помог ему встать на ноги.

Они замерли друг напротив друга, держась за руки. Джаред смотрел на поблескивавшие в солнечных лучах капли на лице Дженсена и чувствовал себя так глупо, как еще никогда в жизни. Ужасно хотелось прикоснуться, провести пальцами по мокрой коже, погладить волосы, но почему-то это казалось таким сложным.

– Боже, как же громко ты думаешь, – Дженсен рассмеялся и уткнулся лбом ему в плечо.

И все вдруг стало так легко. Все, что казалось когда-то неправильным, ушло. Остался только Дженсен. Податливый, горячий, желанный. Наконец-то можно было отпустить себя, прижать его так крепко, чтобы услышать стук сердца, зарыться в короткий ежик волос на макушке, прикоснуться к мягким губам. Дженсен тянулся навстречу, отзывался на каждое движение нетерпеливыми стонами и лихорадочно целовал-кусал-гладил. Джаред плавился под его ладонями, захлебывался в обрушившихся на него ощущениях. Ему давно уже не было так хорошо, до дрожи в коленях.

– Пойдем, пойдем со мной, – Дженсен за руку вытащил его из воды и, толкнув на валявшийся на берегу плащ, навалился сверху.

– Любишь командовать? – пробормотал Джаред и перекатился на живот, подмяв Дженсена под себя. Он терпеть не мог лежать бревном. Отдавать всегда было приятнее, чем получать.

– Я все люблю, – со смехом ответил тот. – Хочу тебе показать…

– Я и так все увижу, – Джаред заткнул ему рот поцелуем. – Хочу сам. Позволь мне.

Дженсен сразу расслабился в его руках, разрешая делать все, что заблагорассудится. Джаред неторопливо провел языком по его шее, спустился к соскам, к животу. Ему не надо было спрашивать, нравится ли Дженсену то, что он делает. На каждую правильную ласку тот реагировал так бурно, что Джаред чуть не спустил от одних лишь его стонов. Он понятия не имел, как отсасывать, поэтому просто облизывал член Дженсена по всей длине, одновременно толкаясь смоченным в слюне пальцем в тесный вход.

– Ты слишком узкий, а здесь ничего нет, – пробормотал он отчаянно.

– Если это была попытка увильнуть, она провалилась, – выдохнул Дженсен, добавив к его пальцу собственный.

Джаред наблюдал, как тот растягивает себя, и переживал лишь о том, чтобы не кончить раньше времени.

– Давай, – Дженсен подтянул колени к груди, открываясь еще больше. – Уже можно.

Джаред навалился сверху и плавно толкнулся в его тело. Он понимал, что надо остановиться, дать Дженсену привыкнуть, но не мог. Было так тесно, жарко, безумно хорошо.

– Господи, Дженсен, я сейчас умру, – пробормотал он, ускоряясь с каждым толчком.

– Не раньше, чем я кончу, – простонал в ответ тот. – Дааа, вот так, мой хороший, сделай так еще раз.

Джаред продержался до позорного недолго и кончил так бурно, словно у него не было секса целый год. Утешало лишь то, что он был такой не один.

– Мы испортили твой плащ, – заметил Джаред, пытаясь отдышаться.

– Еще скажи, что ты об этом жалеешь, – хмыкнул Дженсен.

– Нет, – он широко улыбнулся. – Я ни о чем не жалею. Пойдем искупаемся еще разок.

Вымывшись и одевшись, они прилегли отдохнуть перед дорогой.

– Уже темнеет, надо ехать, – сонно пробормотал Дженсен ему в шею.

– Полчасика полежим и поедем, – ответил Джаред, прижимая его к себе.

Джаред почувствовал, как его щеки касается что-то прохладное, и открыл глаза. Лучше бы не открывал – увиденное ему очень не понравилось. Огромный тесак упирался в его горло, а владелец оружия выглядел отнюдь не дружелюбно. Лежавший рядом Дженсен открыл глаза и вскрикнул от неожиданности.

– Эй, перс, ты покинул нас в такой спешке, что я даже не успел попрощаться, – в поле зрения возник Амар в неизменном халате и чалме.

– Не посмел вас беспокоить, – нервно сглотнув, ответил Джаред.

– Представляешь, заехали мы в оазис набрать воды, а тут такая встреча! Это судьба! – расплылся в улыбке тот.

– А где твоя сестра? – поинтересовался молчавший до этого Сесо.

– Она сбежала с тем мальчишкой, что увязался за нами в вашем лагере, – выпалил он первое, что пришло в голову.

– Но, я смотрю, ты недолго расстраивался и обзавелся братом взамен, – рассмеялся собственной шутке негр.

– Тем лучше! Мужчины-рабы ценятся дороже женщин, – злорадно заметил Амар. – Награда за ваши тушки будет отличной компенсацией за украденных у меня лошадей.

– Шейх Амар, послушай меня… – продолжить Джареду не дал кляп, который всунули ему в рот.

– Хороший нож! – Сесо вытащил у него из-за пояса кинжал и забрал себе.

– Благородный шейх, мы направляемся в священный город Аламут… – с Дженсеном тоже не стали церемониться.

– Священный-священный, – закатил глаза Амар. – Нет ничего священней, чем персидское золото. Переночуем здесь, а утром отправимся на невольничий рынок.

Несмотря на связанные руки и неудобную позу, Джареду все же худо-бедно удалось заснуть, но он все время ворочался с боку на бок. Услышав какое-то подозрительное шипение, он открыл глаза и обмер. Между ним и Сесо застыла змея. Из всех монстров, способных напасть на них в пустыне, змеи были для Джареда самыми страшными. Он не просто боялся их, а испытывал при их виде неконтролируемый приступ паники. Раздумывая, стоит ли позвать на помощь или лучше не привлекать к себе внимание твари, он скосил глаза на Дженсена и увидел, что возле него тоже свернулась клубком змея. Времени на размышления не осталось. Джаред осторожно потянулся к лежавшему неподалеку затушенному факелу, ткнул им в змею и зашвырнул ее прямо в костер. Огонь ярко вспыхнул, осветив копошащихся по всему лагерю ползучих гадов. Сесо вскрикнул и резко сел, выхватив меч.

– Дай мне кинжал, их слишком много, – крикнул ему Джаред. – Дай мне кинжал! Быстрее!

Сесо перерубил веревку, связывавшую его руки, и швырнул ему кинжал. Размахивая факелом и клинком, Джаред кинулся к Дженсену, в последнюю секунду успев поразить бросившуюся на него змею.

– Джей, справа! – громко закричал тот.

Он обернулся, увидел раскрытую пасть в паре сантиметров от своего лица и застыл, скованный ужасом.

– Джаред, кинжал! – словно издалека, донесся до него голос Дженсена.

Он вдавил камень на рукоятке, и время понеслось вспять. На этот раз Джаред действовал уверенно и быстро, точно зная, откуда выползут змеи. Он даже успел метнуть нож, убив тварь, собиравшуюся напасть на Амара.

– Перс, как ты это сделал? – воскликнул тот, брезгливо отшвырнув в сторону лежавшую на коленях змеиную голову.

– Инстинкт, – ответил Джаред, перерезав веревки на руках Дженсена.

– Ты спас мне жизнь, – Сесо поклонился Джареду. – Спасибо!

– И мне, – удивленно произнес шейх. – А ведь мог и не делать этого, я же собирался продать тебя.

– Прости, как-то не подумал, – хмыкнул Джаред. – Но, может, ты теперь не станешь нас продавать?

– Разумеется, вы свободны. Шейх Амар знает, что такое благодарность. Вы можете уйти хоть сейчас.

– Нет, слишком опасно. Дождемся утра.

– Что это было вчера ночью? – спросил Амар, когда они уселись поесть перед дорогой.

– Змеями управляли ассасины, – ответил Джаред.

– Ассасины?

– Тайные убийцы на царской службе, – пояснил Дженсен. – Они подчиняются Низаму.

– Низаму незачем посылать за мной убийц, – пожал плечами шейх. – Значит, они пришли по ваши души. Вам лучше убраться отсюда подобру-поздорову.

– Вы не поможете нам проникнуть в Аламут? – Джаред с надеждой посмотрел на него.

– Приятель, да ты шутник! Я даровал вам свободу, накормил на дорожку, а ты требуешь еще?

– А если мы заплатим? – спросил вдруг Дженсен. – Нам всего-то надо – попасть незамеченными в город. Оплата будет щедрой.

– Вот как? – заинтересовался Амар. – Назови цену.

Дженсен порылся в сумке и вытащил небольшой мешочек, из которого высыпал в ладонь шейха горсть колец и браслетов.

– Пара безделушек принцессы? – хмыкнул Джаред.

– Ну, может, немножко больше, они же красивые, – Дженсен с жалостью проводил взглядом драгоценности, исчезнувшие в складках цветастого халата.

– Жаль, что я не додумался обыскать вас с самого начала, – заметил шейх. – Но прошлого не воротишь. Так что я принимаю ваши условия. Мы поможем вам тайно пробраться в Аламут.

– Отлично! – Джаред уже привычным движением проверил наличие кинжала на поясе, но там ничего не было. – Дженс, кинжал у тебя?

– Нет, конечно, он у тебя, – недоуменно ответил тот.

– У меня его нет, – Джаред обшарил все вещи, но поиск результатов не дал. – Амар! Верни кинжал!

– Что?! – возмутился шейх. – Еще никто не называл меня вором! Я открыто граблю незадачливых путников, а не исподтишка.

– Ассасины! – растерянно произнес Дженсен. – Должно быть, это они его украли, когда мы заснули во второй раз. Мы не уберегли кинжал, и теперь он попадет к Низаму. Все кончено.

– Ничего не кончено, – Джаред сжал его плечо и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза. – Мы знаем, где находятся Песочные Часы. Если добраться туда раньше Низама, мы подстережем его, отберем кинжал и вернемся домой.

– Ты прав, – Дженсен улыбнулся. – Нельзя отчаиваться.

– Вы собираетесь проболтать полдня? – прикрикнул на них Амар.

– Мы готовы, – ответил Джаред. – В путь!

– Эй, не командуй, я тут пока что главный, – проворчал шейх. – В путь!

– Может, нам все же попытаться добраться к Тасу и рассказать ему правду? – спросил Джаред, глядя на окна царского дворца. – Он был бы гораздо лучшим царем, чем Низам.

– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, – возразил Дженсен. – Слишком рискованно, и у тебя даже нет кинжала, чтобы доказать наши слова. Он не поверит нам. Кроме того, у нас нет времени. Люди Низама уже на первых уровнях туннелей, значит, в любую минуту могут найти Часы. Мы должны попасть туда раньше Низама. Чего бы это ни стоило.

– Да, ты прав, конечно, – Джаред сжал его ладонь. – Нужно спешить.

Хормазд заставил их заучить наизусть, как найти тайную дорогу к Песочным Часам, проходившую под городом, и рассказал все секреты, необходимые для того, чтобы не попасть в многочисленные ловушки. Но приходилось быть очень осторожными и ни в коем случае не спешить, поэтому путь отнял у них много времени. Наконец впереди забрезжил яркий свет.

– Песочные Часы! – взволнованно воскликнул Джаред. – Мы нашли их!

– Наконец-то! Мы вернемся домой! – Дженсен взял его за руку и посмотрел в глаза. – Что? Почему ты так странно на меня смотришь?

– Да так, глупости, – рассмеялся Джаред. – Просто подумалось, что обычно в фильмах главные герои в такой момент дарят друг другу страстный поцелуй и бросаются в последний бой.

– Ты неисправим! – расхохотался Дженсен.

А затем вдруг толкнул Джареда назад, прижался всем телом, вдавил собой в каменную стену так, что он почувствовал каждую неровность на ней, и поцеловал. Словно заклеймил, чтобы Джаред ни на секунду не забывал, кому теперь принадлежит.

– Доволен? – наконец отстранившись, спросил он.

– О да! Это даже лучше, чем в фильмах, – расплылся в улыбке Джаред и потянул его за собой.

– Осторожней, не забывай, что вокруг Часов пропасть. Не спеши так, мы успеем.

Они успели. Всего на минуту, но успели раньше Низама, который только спускался на подъемнике через вырытую его людьми шахту. Спрыгнув на узкую площадку, окружавшую Песочные Часы, он с мечом наперевес бросился на Джареда. Тот увернулся от клинка, но не удержался на ногах и скатился вниз, зацепившись за выступ на скале, чтобы не рухнуть в пропасть. Дженсен вскрикнул и кинулся к Низаму, но во время драки поскользнулся, и тот столкнул его в пропасть. Джаред лишь чудом ухитрился схватить его за руку.

– Останови его! Низам не должен использовать кинжал первым! – проорал Дженсен, пытаясь перекрыть шум.

– Что? – оторопел Джаред.

– Я все понял. Мы не сможем вернуться назад, если Низам проткнет Часы. Ты закинул нас сюда, ты должен вернуть нас обратно. Изменив легенду.

– Придурок, ты висишь над пропастью! – прохрипел Джаред, обливаясь потом. – Не самое удачное место для откровений.

– Идиот, сделай, как я говорю! Отпусти.

– Не отпущу.

– Отпусти меня!

– Я не отпущу тебя! Я уже потерял свою семью, я не могу потерять еще и тебя, Дженсен!

– Ты не потеряешь меня. Мы обязательно встретимся. В нашем времени, обещаю, красавчик, – Дженсен подмигнул ему и разжал ладонь.

– Нет! – Джаред почувствовал, как паника накрывает его с головой, и вцепился в его руку еще сильнее. – Нет, нет, нет! Пожалуйста, Дженс, держись, я вытащу нас! Не надо! Не сдавайся!

Тот вдруг больно впился ногтями в его ладонь, от неожиданности Джаред ослабил хватку, и Дженсен сорвался в пропасть.

– Нет! Дженсен, нет! – кричал Джаред, захлебываясь слезами и с трудом дыша, словно грудь сжало тисками. – Нет!

Из последних сил он подтянулся, взобрался на площадку и ринулся к Низаму, который уже проткнул Песочные Часы. Вся боль потери, весь страх за то, что обещание Дженсена может не сбыться и они больше никогда не встретятся, переродились в яростное желание повернуть время вспять. Джаред знал, что теперь это совершенно точно его последний шанс что-то изменить. Он прыгнул на Низама, вцепился в кинжал и нажал камень на рукоятке. И снова из него вырвалась мощная струя горячего песка. Джареда заболтало из стороны в сторону, голова закружилась, в рот набился песок, но он держался за кинжал, как будто это была самая дорогая для него вещь.

– Ну, Дженсен, если только ты соврал мне, я найду тебя и убью еще раз, – пробормотал он, прежде чем сознание покинуло его.


	3. Эпилог

Лифт еле-еле, словно против воли, тащился наверх, хотя изнывающий от нетерпения Джаред не исключал, что это просто плод его разыгравшегося воображения. Впрочем, он совершенно не возражал против последней передышки перед пробами. Капризная судьба улыбалась Джареду в последнее время, однако вечно играть в тупых молодежных ужастиках и сопливых мелодрамах отнюдь не было пределом его мечтаний. Эрик Крипке упоминал, что приглашением на кастинг Джаред обязан его жене. Та заметила его в «Девочках Гилмор», но у самого Джареда это глупое мыло уже стояло поперек горла, а положительный до тошноты Дин Форестер по всем параметрам проигрывал охотнику за нечистью Сэму Винчестеру. Предварительные пробы вроде бы прошли успешно, но сегодня все должно было решиться окончательно. Подобный шанс выпадает не каждый день, поэтому предстояло выложиться по полной, чтобы обязательно произвести неизгладимое впечатление на боссов канала «WB».

Не придумав, чем себя занять, Джаред яростно ковырял дырку в джинсах на коленке, одновременно отстукивая по стенке мелодию «Boulevard Of Broken Dreams», которая намертво прицепилась к нему еще во время поездки в машине. Пару раз он порывался сорвать шапку с головы, но потом смотрел в большое настенное зеркало на свою растрепанную шевелюру и натягивал шапку обратно. Звонок мобильного прервал его мучения.

– Привет, мам! – Джаред расплылся в улыбке, взглянув на дисплей телефона. Мама всегда словно чувствовала, когда необходимо позвонить, ее голос действовал на него успокаивающе.

– Привет, милый. Просто звоню, чтобы пожелать удачи на сегодняшних пробах, – произнесла она. – Мы все болеем за тебя.

– Спасибо, – Джаред прислонился к стене, сделал глубокий вдох и прикрыл глаза. – Я ужасно волнуюсь. Знаешь, это глупо, наверное, но… у меня странное ощущение, будто роль Сэма Винчестера писалась специально для меня. Очень надеюсь получить ее.

– Получишь, я в тебе не сомневаюсь, – он ясно представил себе, как мама тепло улыбнулась при этих словах и прижала руку к груди. – Ты уже на месте?

– Почти, – ответил Джаред и вздрогнул от треньканья, с которым двери лифта разъехались в сторону. – Ладно, мне пора. Спасибо, что позвонила. Привет папе и Меган.

– Удачи, дорогой! Наша любовь с тобой, – мама прервала связь.

Отключив звук на телефоне, он зашагал по коридору, разыскивая нужный кабинет. Одернув постоянно задирающуюся толстовку, Джаред все же удержался от соблазна в очередной раз снять шапку и решительно толкнул дверь, ожидая, как всегда, увидеть в помещении толпу претендентов, знакомую ему по десяткам предыдущих прослушиваний. Со многими он уже был тесно знаком и частенько отправлялся после проб посидеть в их компании за бутылочкой-другой пива. Однако в этот раз все было совершенно иначе. На софе справа развалился короткостриженый парень, выставив длинные ноги перед собой. При виде Джареда он встрепенулся и сел прямо.

– Привет, – широко улыбнулся Джаред.

– Привет, – настороженно ответил тот, пристально разглядывая его.

– А… где все?

– Соскучился по сборищу конкурентов? – хмыкнул парень. – Вынужден разочаровать тебя, но здесь больше никого нет. Только ты и я, приятель.

– Я уж было решил, что у меня визуальный обман, – ответил он, протягивая руку. – Кстати, я Джаред Падалеки.

– Так вот кто увел у меня роль Сэма! – рассмеялся вдруг тот, крепко сжав его ладонь. – Дженсен Эклз. Рад знакомству.

– Ты сейчас шутишь, да? – Джаред удивленно уставился на него. – Ни за что не поверю, что смог бы обойти тебя. С твоей-то внешностью, чувак!

– Я вообще-то изначально прошел пробы на Сэма Винчестера, вполне успешно, если хочешь знать. Но, возможно, продюсеры решили, что я слишком хорош для роли ботана, – предположил Дженсен со смехом. – В любом случае, когда мне позвонил Дэвид Наттер с предложением попробоваться на роль Дина, потому что у них появился новый Сэм, я не слишком убивался.

– Так мы не соперники? – с облегчением выдохнул Джаред, плюхаясь на софу рядом с Дженсеном.

– Выходит, что нет, – тот пожал плечами. – Если только ты вдруг не решишь пробоваться на роль Дина. Тогда я просто придушу тебя во сне, предупреждаю сразу.

– Нет-нет, Дин Винчестер весь твой, – Джаред поднял руки в примирительном жесте.

– Хм, но если ты мне не конкурент, и здесь никого больше нет… – задумчиво начал Дженсен.

– Значит, мы – главные кандидаты на роли! – закончил за него Джаред и, не совладав с эмоциями, радостно сгреб Эклза в охапку, а затем отстранился и внимательно взглянул на него. – Слушай, Дженсен, мы случайно не встречались раньше? У меня стойкое ощущение, что я тебя уже где-то видел.

– Чувак, этой фишке уже лет сто! Неужели кто-то еще ведется на подобное?

– Нет-нет, я ничего такого не имел в виду, ты меня неправильно понял, – смущенно залепетал Джаред, но, увидев, как тот хитро смотрит на него исподлобья, рассмеялся. – Ну и шуточки у тебя, приятель.

– Все для тебя, Сэмми, – ответил Дженсен низким голосом и приподнял бровь.

Пока Джаред придумывал остроумный ответ, в помещение ворвался взволнованный Эрик Крипке.

– Ну что, парни, готовы показать класс большим шишкам? – нервно хохотнул он, вытирая пот со лба.

– Конечно, Эрик! – расплылся в улыбке Джаред. – Мы заставим их рыдать, правда, Дженс?

– От счастья, что у них есть мы! – уточнил Эклз, приобняв его за плечо. – И они обязательно поймут, что никто другой им не нужен.

– Я в вас верю, – Эрик поманил их за собой.

– Отметим после проб? Я почему-то уверен, что они будут удачными, – тихо предложил Дженсен, когда они приблизились к заветным дверям, за которыми должна была решиться их судьба. – Я угощаю.

– Я как раз собирался предложить тебе то же самое, – изумленно выдохнул Джаред.

– Ну, если ты так настаиваешь, – хмыкнул Дженсен. – Кто же откажется от выпивки на халяву?

Джаред расхохотался – Дженсен Эклз ему уже определенно нравился. Эрик укоризненно шикнул, и он тут же замолчал, потупив глаза в пол.

– Что-то подсказывает мне, что мы сработаемся, Джей, – шепнул ему Дженсен.

– Не сомневаюсь, – искренне ответил Джаред, взявшись за дверную ручку, и застыл на мгновение, сделав глубокий вдох.

У него было предчувствие, что сегодня, прямо сейчас начинается новая страница в его жизни, и Дженсен станет важной ее частью. Джаред, конечно, не собирался озвучивать этот пафосный бред вслух, чтобы не испугать будущего коллегу раньше времени, но он привык доверять своей интуиции.

– Эй, красавчик, не тормози, – Дженсен накрыл его ладонь своей и распахнул дверь. – Все будет хорошо.

Джаред благодарно сжал его руку и наконец расслабился. Все будет не просто хорошо. Все будет замечательно.


End file.
